NAMELESS
by PetraKitty
Summary: Fighters and Sacrifices. Spells battles using words to make actions. This is the way of Olde Magick, and the ministry is returning to it as the fight to end Voldemort's reign of terror, again, comes back into the public eye. (Using LOVELESS Fighter Units in a HP Universe.) Eventualy SLASH HP/CW/OMC
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Visit**

 _*I own nothing except Nolan._

 _Most of this work consists of raw chapters, suggestions and thoughts welcome!_

* * *

"Words are powerful, Harrison. The most powerful weapon you will ever have. With words you can change lives, and end wars, create masterpieces or spin webs of lies. Words can destroy a man's life or lead them to salvation. Words, Harrison, can do great damage and bring great healing."

The young boy-who looked no more than four, but was in reality six years old-stared into the eyes of his mentor, confused, but hopeful in the way only a child learning a new concept can, before growing suspicious. "But how can something like a _word_ do all that? You're fibbing jus' like my p'fessors!"

"Oh, but that is the power in words, Harrison," the man said calmly. "They are what you make of them! A man's intelligence is judged on his ability to speak, and speak well. Whom would you prefer to teach you the art of our esteemed language: a man who _speaks with eloquence and a dignified manner,"_ he said with an air of royalty. " _Or one a mit slowah and who migh'n ge' ou' all de syll'bles 'e ough'n, eh?"_

Harrison looked at the man solemnly,truly giving it thought. "The first man, but that don't mean the other man wasn't smart too! I don't talk too good, but you always tell me I'm smart _,_ Father MacDara!"

The Priest laughed, and ruffled the already messy locks of his charge. "Right you are, Harrison, and a good lesson to keep in mind! Just because a man speaks better than you does not mean he is smarter, nor necessarily that he is better, only that God has gifted him with eloquence. 'Do not judge a book by its cover' they say, for the tattiest coverings may hide beneath a gleaming wealth of knowledge below."

The young boy looked down at his knees, pressed close to his chest from sitting on the floor next to his companion. He picked at the hole in the borrowed charity jeans he wore, a thoughtful look upon his face.

"How do I learn to speak better, Father?"

"Ah, dear boy! It is no secret. One learns to speak by first learning to read!"

Harrison groaned, burying his face in his knees. He spoke into the knobby joints, but Father MacDara understood him just fine.

"Yes, yes. No one knows how to read when the are but wee sprouts! We must all learn to read first letters, then words, then sentences. What are books but sentences strung together. We will start slow, dear boy and make a learned man of you yet!"

Harry his head on his knees. "Can we at least start tomorrow? I still gots some cleaning to do for Sister Mary Catherine in the 'fessorals."

"Yes, dear boy, we can begin tomorrow. Wouldn't want to get the sisters' buns in a tighter twist, now would we?" He asked with a wink.

* * *

Harry tucked his latest book away as Sister Maria called for him. It had taken few years of tutelage under the direction of Father MacDara, but he could read, and well. His vocabulary was that of his peers two and three years ahead, though his math wasn't quite up to the same boastful levels.

He just couldn't understand why he needed to know how to multiply 5 and 9 when he could be reading another passage in his science textbook! Science and Reading were his favorite subjects each day.

Harry dusted his pants off from where he had been sitting on the floor, knowing better than to appear unkempt inside the cathedral. He'd lived with the Father and Sisters since his other family had tired of him, and here he was never disciplined more than once for something. He was a quiet and helpful child, and never ungrateful. He was never quite sure why he lived there, instead of the orphanage like some of his classmates, and he never wanted to bring it up with his minders in case he seem like he didn't want to stay with them. He never wanted to go back to his first family.

He tossed his head and moved the hair from his eyes as he turned the corner, coming to stand in front of the sister and two guests curiously. It wasn't strange for the church to have guests, but there was a man too old to still be alive and kid around his age standing next to the uncomfortable looking Sister Maria-in dresses! He knew Father MacDara sometimes wore long robes for ceremonies, but these people wore nothing like that! The man's were a fluorescent purple with bright blue moons on them and the boy had on a deep grey like the tile floors in the bathrooms.

Harry regained his tongue at the harshly cleared throat. "Yes, Sister?"

"This man is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of a very prominent school in Scotland."

Harry looked the odd man over as he took over the conversation. "Yes! Yes. I am here, Harry because I would like to invite you to our boarding school for this coming academic year."

Harry gaped, then spluttered. "What? Me? I...I'm just an orphan, Mr. Dum...um, Mister. I can't go _off_ for school!"

"Oh? And why ever not, my boy?"

Harry looked between him and Sister Maria, who looked exasperatedly at the man, hoping she could help him in making this fruity old man understand. When she finally met his gaze she simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Why not? I...well, I'm an orphan for one! I haven't any money!" He said, hoping to make the man see his line of thought, and wondering how the man couldn't understand the station and finances of a child without parents.

"No money, nonsense. Your parents left you plenty of funds in trust. Now, if that has eased your initial worries I was wondering if I might have a few words with you in private, Mr. Potter, concerning the fields of study offered at our school? No worries, Sister Maria, we shall stay within the building."

The woman sniffed and gave a solemn nod, leaving their presence in order to alert Father MacDara of their visitors.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I would like to introduce my companion. This," he gestured to the silent young boy at his side, "is Nolan Odom. He will be your fighter at Hogwarts this coming year. Already paid for by your late parents, of course!"

"Hogwarts? What is a Hogwarts? Sounds like a pig disease," he said with a look of distaste.

The older man laughed. "It does, doesn't it. I'm quite partial to it myself. However, Hogwarts is the shortened name for the school I head. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

Harry's eyes widened and he took off running around the weird people, screaming, "Father MacDara! Father! Help! Hel-oof!" He grabbed onto the solid body as he slammed into the middle aged man. He looked up into his keepers eyes. "Father MacDara, you gotta send those loonies away. The man! He's talkin' crazy! Witches and Pigfarts and fighters! Magic! He's gonna try to kidnap me!"

Father MacDara sighed, pulling the young boy to his chest, running his fingers through the dark hair. "Shush, young Harrison. He's not crazy, merely a bad conversationalist. You are not the first magic user to be left at our doorstep, nor will you be the last. What he speaks of, it is true. Magic is real. Your parents were magic users, though that is all I know of them. The letter I told you about, that was left with you on our doorstep? It told us as much, though we always told you it contained only your name and date of birth. We were waiting on a letter to be delivered to you as all the others have."

Harry could hear his heartbeat in his chest, feel the scratchy wool of the vest beneath his cheek, the fingers running through his hair. In that one moment Harry felt as if his entire world was crashing down around him.

Magic.

Magic was real?

A masculine voice sounded behind him. "Ah! Padraigh! So it is you still running the magical orphanage! I had wondered when Sister Maria, was it? Yes, she was most kind in gaining your attention."

"Yes, Albus. I still keep tabs where I can. How ill thought of you, leaving the boy with such people. It was only by chance I came to have him. Found him on the steps one winter morn. You claim to have left him with family, but no family would throw away a child so blessed if they had even a _tolerance_ for magic. You miscalculated, Albus."

Harry moved from the embrace of Father MacDara as he spoke, having never heard such anger in his voice. Especially not on his account. He watched the two adults and the other child quietly, waiting and gathering more information.

Albus simply waved the reprimand off with a laugh, though it never reached his eyes. "A simple mistake, Padraigh. One can never be sure of the reactions of muggles, and as you can imagine they ensuing days and weeks were very busy for us in the Wizarding world. You wouldn't understand the pressure I was under to place young Harry in a home safe from ill intended grasps."

Harry glared at the man, taking a measure of confidence as his hand bunched in the pants leg of Father MacDara. "But who are you? Why did you get to decide who was safe for me? They hurt me and didn't even feed me properly!" He hissed with an old resentment born of living five years in abuse, and only learning it was wrong when he was abandoned to a life of being the only child among children-less adults.

"Mere misunderstanding, I'm sure, my boy. I left you with family. Your Mother's only sister and her family. I may have been hasty in leaving without speaking to them-"

Everyone's eyes widened, save Nolan who was silent, unmoving.

"But I felt it to be in your best interest, my boy. Your parents were newly deceased, and your godfather nowhere to be found...I had to leave you with blood relatives in order to enact various magical protections. I left you with best intentions."

"I...I don't know what you want me to say, Mister," Harry said solemnly.

Albus' eyes gleamed, but with what he could not say. He just knew he didn't quite like it. "There's nothing to say, dear boy. Everything has been arranged for you. I just came to congratulate you on your acceptance and have you meet Nolan, your new partner when you begin learning magic at our esteemed school."

"What if I don't want to go to your Pigwarts School?!" Harry demanded with a glare. This old man didn't get to come in here and bully him into something so logically wrong!

"Not go to Hogwarts? Preposterous. It is the _elite_ school of Magic. You cannot afford to turn this down. You are far too powerful, Mr. Potter. If you do not learn to harness your gift you are likely to harm those you love and those around you. I have left your letter with Padraigh, please send your response as soon as possible. Come along, Nolan."

With that last comment, and thinking it was the best impression to leave for young Harry, Albus left. Nolan waved once with an opening and closing of his fingers, the he was gone. Albus disapparated after grabbing Nolan's shoulder, giving a good show of magic.

Harry wasn't sure if he was staring or glaring, but he knew his eyes never left the spot where the visitors had just stood. He was speechless from both the nerve of the man and his warning.

"He...I...what was that? Hurt you? I COULD HURT YOU AND YOU _NEVER_ TOLD ME?!" He yelled at his caregiver, but stopped when Father MacDara again simply pulled him into a hug. It was the easiest way to calm his little firecracker. Harry just sighed, and wrapped his arms around the solid body holding him. His breathing was ragged as he fought tears before finally whispering, "How can I leave you and the Sisters? But I can't stay, can I? I can't risk hurting you all."

Father MacDara simply sighed and rubbed his large hand up and down Harry's back. The boy was small for his age, no doubt born of the neglect of his early years, but growing into himself little by little. He'd be an appropriate size by summer's end.

"Let's get your chores done, and tomorrow we'll make a special trip for your school supplies." And with that he pulled the letter from his pocket and handed it over.

 _To: Harrison James Potter_

 _The Fourth Bedroom on the Right_

 _The Oratory_

 _Brompton Rd, London_


	2. By Order of the Ministry

**Chapter 2: By Order of the Ministry**

 _*I own nothing except Nolan_.

 _Most of this work consists of raw chapters, suggestions and thoughts welcome!_

* * *

From the first day after Dumbledore's visit his guardians told him stories of their wards, magical orphans found around the country and brought here for sanctuary. They helped him in coming to terms with his magic, reminding him of little instances of accidental magic they had witnessed, but never called his attention to throughout the years.

"Yes, child. Floated your stuffy right to your cribside, ye did!"

"Cleaned out all the brussel sprouts from the cold box after we made you try them. Just like that!" She snapped her fingers.

"Once we had a child, wee sprig of a boy, who refused to cut his hair. Wouldn't let Sister Magdelena near him either. One day, we cut just a bit, to keep out of his eyes, but the next day it was back to the same length, if not longer!"

Harry had grown more comfortable with the idea of magic after learning his guardians believed it to be not an abominable curse from Satan, but a gift from a loving God. He'd worried to the point of illness until Father MacDara found him sicking up the afternoon after their Diagon Alley trip, at which point they sat down to discuss the Oratory's positive outlook on magic.

Harry felt a lot better after that.

He was saddened immensely at the prospect of leaving, and especially at having to deal with the barmy old codger, Dumbledore. The old man tried to come off as a nice, grandfather type, but after living with Father MacDara he knew how to tell the difference between goodwill and manipulations.

Harry decided to give the Headmaster the benefit of the doubt, but not his trust. That was something that would be hard won, and unless he was sadly mistaken, Dumbledore would not have the right convictions for his tastes.

* * *

30 July 1995

Harry watched the owls flying in the distance. It was a tradition for him to wait up for his birthday gifts to arrive by post. He thought it ironic how the owls from all over Magical Britain were able to arrive at midnight exactly.

He watched the clock in his room count down the seconds until his birthday. He was ready to celebrate the first few hours in quiet peace before the Sisters and Father MacDara woke and began trying to spoil him.

3...

2...

1...

 _Tink. Tintink._

Harry opened the window and watched as the parliament of owls flew and hopped their way in. Pig zipped throughout the room, bouncing off the walls, while Hedwig flew to her perch quietly. Two unknown owls, one very exotic and one very stately looking flew in as well. Finally, the fifth owl simply flew in, dropped a rather ornately scribed envelope and left. Harry watched the odd owl grow smaller with the horizon and fade into the darkness, He shook his head. "What barmy animals they can be," he thought.

With a look, and recognizing the Ministry grade envelope, Harry tore open the letter with a feeling of trepidation. Using his middle finger he slipped under the envelope fold and tore, wincing with a small curse as he got a paper cut in the process. He finished opening the letter and watched with a sinking feeling as the paper glowed and returned to normal.

The sinkhole became a black hole as he read the missive.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Enclosed is a Decree from the Office of our esteemed Minister with collaboration from our erudite Wizengamot._

 **It is due to the increasingly widespread knowledge of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Return. Not everyone is being told, but I thought you had the right to know, Harry.**

Harry laughed at the written in text. He glanced down to see who the author was. Percy. Trust the Ministry Weasley to think of him in writing this particular letter. He shook his head and returned to the puzzling information.

 _Please keep in mind the time line given when making plans this summer._

 _Any bond created after the administration of Soul Bonding Agents must be registered at the Ministry within 30 days. As you are a current student of Hogwarts you and any bondmate will be allowed to cohabitate within Hogwarts. The Medi-Witch on site will care for any issues which may arise._

 _Hoping you are having a nice summer,_

 _Percival Weasley_

 _Assistant to the Head_

 _Department of Units_

Harry flipped to the second page that came with the missive, confused over some of the things Percy mentioned. His confusions only escalated as her read the second page.

 _BY DECREE OF THE MINISTRY_

 _HEREBY on this, the 31st Day of July Nineteen-Ninety Five in the year of Merlin, the Ministry of Magic, by order of Minister Fudge, does decree that the ban on the Olde Ways be abolished forevermore._

 _HENCEFORTH all persons of school age and above, of whom are not paired by a current and active soulbond, will report to the Ministry Official to be given the Soul Bonding Agent(s) necessary to start the Unit Processing within 30 days of this missive._

 _OFFICIALS include those in the newly established Department of Units and Healers leveled IV and above at St. Mungo's Hospital for Wizarding Maladies._

 _COURSES on the Olde Ways will be given in each county seat by Ministry Appointed Teachers. Students of teachable age will attend Hogwarts and learn in the newly adapted curriculum._

 _ANY persons not submitting to the Unit Processing will be fined and held in contempt of the Ministry, with punishments up to and including confinement in the Wizarding Prison Azkaban._

 _TO acknowledge your receipt of the letter please allow a small measure of blood to fall on the paper surface within the week._

 _BY order of the Ministry._

 _Minister Cornelius Fudge_

 _Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

* * *

'Happy Birthday to me,' Harry thought as he sat and pondered the letter.

The decree itself was so busy and fancily worded that he couldn't figure out what actually made sense from what didn't in the damned thing. Soul bonds, Olde Ways, potions, Units, fighters...

Fighters?

Harry stopped and sat on his neatly made bed as a memory niggled in the back of his mind. 'Fighter...Fighter... _Nolan'_

He knew nothing would come of forcing the memory, and so resolved himself to ask Father MacDara in the morning until the name floated to the surface. Nolan Odom. Resident Gryffindor ghost.

He wasn't dead, but rarely spoke or freely interacted with anyone. He just existed most days, and it had been a puzzle for Harry for many years now. One he had always been distracted away from by Dumbledore's subtle, yet simultaneously unsubtle, manipulations.

From three-headed dogs and giant killing snakes to dementors and tournaments...not to mention he'd yet to have a defense teacher that didn't want him dead any any given time. But through it all he'd never been alone.

Father MacDara was his only adult confidante and knew of all his troubles thus far at Hogwarts. He was Harry's saving grace, keeping him sane as he traversed magic and new godfathers, death plots and, most recently the murder of his friend Cedric before his very eyes. It had been a very broken and depressed Harry who had returned to the The Oratory just a few weeks ago, but with the Father and Sisters' help he was getting back to a functioning state.

They were helping him come to terms with his grief and guilt, as well as his unchosen role in the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort. They were lucky that the Ministry and Father MacDara had taken Amos Diggory's demands for answers to what had happened to his son seriously. The Father had contacted one of his former wards and asked him what could be done. After being informed of Pensieve memory extractions and their uses in court he had escorted Harry directly to the Ministry and demanded that the evidence be taken and viewed by everyone in power who needed to know.

At first only Amos Diggory and Amelia Bones, the Director of Law Enforcement had watched, but soon after returning from the memories of that horrid night they called in the Minister with every ounce of power they possessed. After returning from the Pensieve and subsequent panic attack with the help of a Calming Draught, Minister Fudge had promptly fled the chamber and called a full meeting of the Wizengamot.

At the time, Harry hadn't cared. His passion over alerting the world to Voldemort's presences had faded after being placated, almost being killed again, and then being named a liar by the press. He'd simply sunk into his grief for a time and watched the hazy days fly past without recollection.

It was soon after the first memory viewing that Harry received a letter from the Diggory family thanking him for his service to their son in "bringing his body home from war" and acknowledging their debt to him should he have need of them.

Harry thought it ridiculous, but felt the odd phrasing "home from war" was something that helped him in coming back from his overwhelming guilt. War. He was in the midst of a war, and he needed to get his life together if he wanted to survive.

With a sigh Harry tossed the letter on his desk and began to open his presents. He knew he would have more tomorrow, but wanted to open the magical ones alone. He wasn't ashamed of his magic, but neither did he like to flaunt it, or have to explain every aspect of how a sugar quill was edible or a book moved on its own… And that wasn't even taking into account whatever Sirius had deigned to send him this year.

As he opened his gifts from his friends, the typical sweets from Ron and his Mum sent with Pig, a stack of scribble filled notebooks from Sirius and Remus with the exotic bird. That left the one unknown owl and Hedwig's gift. He retrieved the box from the stately owl, surprised to see a journal inside, but no name. He set it aside for later inspection and moved to Hedwig. She carried a box of two books, one on grief resolution, the other on turning defensive techniques into offensive strategies from Hermione.

Harry smiled and packed his books away and set out treats and water for the visiting birds before opening the window to allow them to return to their homes. Once that was done and Hedwig was once more settled in her cage he joined her and settled in his own bed. Both drifted off to the soft sounds of the city around them.


	3. I am your Fghter

**Chapter 3: I am Your Fighter**

 _*I own nothing except Nolan_.

 _Most of this work consists of raw chapters, suggestions and thoughts welcome!_

* * *

Harry woke to the sounds of whispers and shuffling, groaning as that and the sudden introduction of light before his eyelids shoved him into consciousness.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Gowmfay...neeseep."

"What was that?" Came a feminine voice. "You need sleep? You're a teenager! What teenager _needs_ sleep? You must be sick. Are you warm? I guess we'll need to-"

And with that his comforter was ripped away as had happened every year since he had come to the Oratory. He groaned, more for theatrics than actual discomfort. This was a torturous ritual he did not mind going through each year, unlike his near annual, near-death experiences in Hogwarts.

With bleary eyes, Harry turned to look at his tormentors. "I always need more sleep," he half slurred to them, blinking slowly. "Are you sure you're really nuns? Because I think only Satan would wake a birthday boy so early..." He grinned and shoved his face back into the pillow as the Sisters smacked his arm.

Father MacDara laughed uproariously and bounced the small mattress beneath him. "Rise and shine, Harrison! It is a new day our Lord has made, and we have bacon!"

One eye peeked out. "Bacon?"

"Bacon!"

Harry jumped from the bed and ran to wash up. He knew better than to leave his room without at least brushing his teeth, since brushing his hair did nothing.

By the time he left his room was cleared of people,so he moved to the kitchen area to find the table set with a plate of eggs and bacon and a few gifts on the table.

He ignored the gifts and people for the meaty goodness on the plate before him and moaned at the crunchy goodness of it in his mouth. He didn't care what reactions he got, looks and laughs, bacon was his one true weakness. If Voldemort kept him in a good supply of bacon in return for not stopping his terroristic campaign for world domination, he may have to truly think about his priorities.

But until then Harry would do just about anything for bacon.

As he finished his meal the Sisters began pushing gifts at him. They mostly consisted of new muggle clothes and school supplies since the traditional gift of new technology that most teens received would be useless when Harry attended school. Plus, Harry was a practical child, and preferred practical gifts like clothes. He also received a gift card for the local movie theater and a new rosary.

He looked at the beautiful string of beads with confusion. While he had been raised in the Church, Harry had never really been pushed into the religion like others may have been. His guardians knew he was magical and knew that his true culture was one where religion was not wholeheartedly accepted. So, they gave him all the exposure and instilled good morals in the boy and left him to make his own decisions.

"It's enchanted, Harrison," Father MacDara said finally. "We had help from that scoundrel godfather of yours. Whenever you are down, simply hold it to you and think of us. Think of home." He smiled and ran his hands nervously down his black slacks.

Harry returned the smile and moved around the table to give hugs and his heartfelt thanks. All thoughts of potions and Fighters left his thoughts until later that day as he completed his chores. Mondays the altars and confessionals were dusted. As he completed the mindless duty he let his thoughts move as they wished. He was wary of the notebook he had received, but also curious. He knew that he couldn't write in it alone, once bitten twice shy and all that after the whole Basilisk incident, but neither could he tell his friends about it for the same reason.

Harry resolved to bring it to his family's nightly reading session and give it a try there.

* * *

As everyone settled into their own spaces around the fire Harry lay on his belly pulled the notebook out. He opened it to the second page and stared. 'What did one write to a stranger who knew him, that he did not know the identity of?' he thought to himself. Finally, after gathering his Gryffindor courage he pulled a bic from his pocket a simply wrote:

 _Hullo._

Harry waited a bit, convinced this was going to be some prank set up by the Twins and it was going to punch him somehow, or write all over his body...or maybe something set up by Hermione to see just how stupid he really was. Either way he was about to close the book when words appeared on the page letter by letter.

 **Oh. Hi. I see you got the gift. I am glad.**

Harry stared at the words. Well, it seemed innocent enough.

 _The notebook didn't have a from tag. Do I know you? I just...have had some problems with sentient diaries in the past..._

That wasn't too forward, right? Sure...

 **It didn't and you do. I wanted to get to know you, Harry, without preconceived notions clouding our views. I am your fighter.**

Fighter. There was that word again! That meant the person to send him the journal was...Nolan. He let it go for the moment.

 _What does that even mean, Fighter. I remember Dumbledore saying something about it, and then the special edition of The Prophet that came last night. Look, I can fight my own battles, you know. I have top marks in Defense._

 **And that means nothing when your wand doesn't work against your enemy.**

Harry was stunned. Very, very few people knew about that.

 _Whotoldyou!?_

He wrote so fast the words were smashed together.

 **Dumbledore. He has trained me to be ready for you since my own sacrifice was**

There was a pause, and Harry watched the word 'was' be scratched out before Nolan resumed writing.

 **She died when we were young. I am your fighter, Harry, for you are NAMELESS.**

 _I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! Dumbles may tell you everything, but he hides just as much from me. He's never given me a full truth in all the years I've known him. It's why I can be so hostile around him. I know you've heard some of the rants in our dorm._

 **I do not presume to know everything, but** **I can try to explain the Olde Magicks for you.**

Harry wasn't sure at first what these Olde Magicks had to do with anything until he remembered seeing that phrase in the newspaper article.

 _Yea. Sure._

 **Order me.**

 _What?_

 **It is the way of Fighters and Sacrifices. You are the Sacrifice and I your Fighter in the Fighter Units, and as such you hold the power to command me.** **You need to become accustomed to commanding me, Harry. Give me an order.**

 _Okay? Tell me about the Olde Magicks and Fighter Units._

Harry tried not to let his own hesitancy and confusion show in his penmanship, wondering if that made it less of an order when he read it back in his own head with question marks after every sentence.

 **As you say.**

 **Please, write ? to stop me if I confuse you.**

 **The Ministry, at the long urging of Dumbledore, has decided to bring back the Olde Ways. Long ago anyone with a spark of a core could command their vocabulary to make things happen. Muggle, Squib, Magical. It didn't matter. What mattered was your education and control over words. Thus, Hogwarts as a school was born.**

 **Somewhere along the way one of the Headmasters decided to get picky with his enrollment. He decided that magic was only pure if channeled through a wand/staff. This eliminated mostly the muggles and squibs from being eligible since they do not have enough of a core to channel. They and muggleborns were seen as lower class because they had fewer chances at education, and little power to protest.**

 **Thus became the Pure ways and the Olde Ways began to die out when it was made a requirement to carry and learn with a wand by the same headmaster who wanted to boost Pure Magic enrollment.**

 _?_

 _Okay, that's all good, but what does it have to do with Fighters? And why has Binns never said a word about this? Or Hermione?! She knows everything._

 **Olde Magicks have been struck from history books so as not to give muggles any idea of what they could be capable of. The Olde Ways are kept secret by many Purebloods in order to keep the knowledge from the parents of Muggleborns. They feel that muggles have no appreciation for nature, and as such should not have access to natural Magicks.**

 _?_

Harry stopped writing, putting his pen down slowly. He was...outraged. Such greed these magicals had. He sat for a time and thought about all the evil he saw in the world. Both muggle and magical. He knew what his guardians believed, that all men sin and fall short of the glory of God. They held confession for a reason...but that did not mean that Magical people were any better at using Magic for good purposes.

There was good and evil in all people.

 _Tell me about fighters._

 **As you say.**

 **The Olde Ways gave way to what we call Fighter Units. Back then soulbonds were more easily and readily taken. It is said that** **certain individuals were born with a name that reflects the true nature of their soul – and somewhere out there was someone who shared that name. People who shared the same name were connected mentally, emotionally, and spiritually: they were essentially soul pairs.**

 **Once brought together, two people who shared the same name became a Fighter/Sacrifice pair. They don't get to choose what role to assume; it's something they innately knew before they even met the other half of their bonded pair.**

 _So that's a Fighter Unit?_

 **Yes.**

 _And...what is the point of a fighter unit?_

 **Bonded pairs are stronger that singletons and together they can engage others in Wordspell Battles, the precursor to dueling. During a Wordspell Battle, a Fighter will shape spells based on his or her own experiences in their own words in a fight against an opposing bonded pair; during battle, each Sacrifice will take the damage from the opposing Fighter's spells.**

 _?_

 _Take damage?! What kind of damage? Why would someone willing just take any damage thrown at them? Why do only Fighters get to cast spells?_

 **They work as a team. The Sacrifice commands his Fighter to do as he wishes, then the Fighter uses his command of words to make the outcome. The other pair is doing the same. So if one is stronger, the other unit's Sacrifice will take damage in the form of restraints. When the Sacrifice collapses, forfeits or can no longer tolerate damage, the Battle ends.**

Harry read the words over and over again, something, barely a niggling thought in his mind, was making its way to the surface.

 _And how do you know all of this if it's been struck from all records?_

Silence. Harry waited and waited for a response, but none came.

 _Nolan?_

 **Order me.**

Harry stared at the page. He frowned at it and ran the backs of his fingers across his chin before writing with more strength.

 _Nolan, tell me_ _exactly_ _how you know all about Fighter Units and Olde Magick._

For a time there was only silence. No letters or words forthcoming until finally:

 **As you say.**

 **Dumbledore has been training Fighter Units for years. Somehow he knows you are NAMELESS like me now. You do not have a pair anymore because your partner died as mine did.**

 **He killed my sacrifice because she was weak, and trained me to be the best Fighter I can be for you, so that you might use me in the war against Voldemort.**

 **I am truly** **your** **fighter**.


	4. Training and a Visit

**Chapter 4: Training and a Visit**

 **1 August 1995**

 _*I own nothing except Nolan_.

 _Most of this work consists of raw chapters, suggestions and thoughts welcome!_

* * *

Dudley Dursley was a very normal, whale of a bully and very happy with himself, thank you very much. He was currently at the Little Whinging play area with his gang of friends making a little 6th form cry as they stole his allowance from him...and gave him a few punches to the back for good measure.

After the kid was sufficiently degraded they simply left him to walk home for their suppers. Calls of goodbye and plans to meet later rang through the neighborhood until the last child entered his home.

The plans would go unmet as a chilling cold fog and feelings of despair-nay, an utter disconnect from any and all happiness-settled on the area nearest Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

 _Okay. I'm sorry I left so abruptly last night, but it was a lot to take in. Can I still ask you questions?_

 **Of course. Use me as you see fit.**

 _So, if I am a Sacrifice as you say, and your Sacrifice died, who was_

 _supposed to be my Fighter?_

 **I do not know. Dumbledore will not tell me, though I have asked. He simply told me your pair is no more and you are now NAMELESS.**

 _And does that affect anything? Not being originally paired?_

 **Not anymore. I have been trained since childhood to be yours.**

 _How? The Ministry only just made it legal right? And why were you being trained FOR me? Wouldn't it have been easier to just train me? Or train us together?_

Silence met his questions, and for a time Harry thought he would have to order the other boy to answer him again.

 **You were supposed to be trained with me. When Dumbledore left you at your relatives it was with the intention that you be raised with magic haters and taught to take whatever abuse they threw at you, or so he said. He brought me with him to get you when we would have been 6 years old, but we could not find you. Those cretins said they had abandoned you scarcely a year before and there was no way to track you. So he took me back for training until your letter was addressed and we visited that day to deliver it.**

 **I was trained to be the best fighter I can. The legality of it does not matter. My parents agreed that it was best for me to learn early. I was molded to be a tool to use at your disposal.**

 _No. You are not a_ tool _you are a person! A living being. Don't you ever refer to yourself as a tool to me again. As for_

 **Is that an order?**

Harry stopped and thought about how to respond. On one hand he didn't want to do this ordering around thing, but on the other hand it seemed important to Nolan. He truly didn't understand how Nolan could refer to himself as a "tool". Did he truly think so low of himself?

 _No. You are a human being with thoughts and feelings, not a tool to be thrown away after it's reason for use is complete. You have to believe that about yourself._

There was no reply forthcoming, and Harry reread their conversation, trying to pick up their discussion again.

 _What kind of training did Dumbledore give you if it was still technically illegal?_

 **Boosting my intellectual prowess and...other things in order to be the best Fighter for you so that you might use me as you see fit.**

 _I'm not going to use you Nolan! Look, you said this fighter thing is a pair, right?_

 **Yes.**

 _Then that means we work together, as a_ team _. I'm still not sure just what this all means and entails, but I guess I have to learn and soon. We can learn how to be equals in this partnership, because I'm not going to take anything less, got it?_

 **As you say.**

Harry could feel his chest constricting with the tension of being so forceful in their conversation. He was typically a very relaxed person, but he was also adamant in his belief that all people deserved a chance to succeed. He was tired of the prejudice in the muggle and magical worlds, and he wasn't about to let his dorm mate, now fighter? partner? continue degrading himself.

They may not have been good friends in school, but they were friendly. As friendly as he was with any of the Gryffs outside of Ron and Hermione.

 _So, how does the bond work? The Daily Prophet said we go to a healer?_

 **Anyone not married by pureblood means, with their souls linked for life in their vows, will be required to meet a healer for a physical and to take an old potion. It opens the drinker's core slowly, which enables it to find its match. When the magic of one reaches out and touches it's match the pair is found and their name shows up somewhere on their body.**

 _And what happens to the nameless?_

 **NAMELESS, because all names are written in capital letters, will bond to whomever they please or not at all. Fighters can only bond with one Sacrifice. They may only obey one Master. I will take your name.**

 _But if I'm NAMELESS like you said how do I know my name?_

 **That just means your partner is dead. Your true name will appear when you take your potion and you will place it on my body as you wish. My original name has faded since my Sacrifice was murdered.**

 _What do you mean by place it on your body?_

 **You will carve or tattoo it on me because I am not your natural Fighter.**

 _WHAT? No. No way. I'm not carving something into you! That's just sick!_

There was silence, tense and awkward.

 **If you do not wish to claim me, I can still fight for you. I will just not be as strong as I could be for you if I held your name.**

 _Don't I get a choice in this?_

 **I was trained to Fight for you.**

 _I UNDERSTAND THAT! I'm not saying I won't accept you. I do. We're mates, right? And infinitely better than being paired with Malfoy or someone like that, but you cannot just drop something like "hey come carve some random word in my back" and expect me to be okay with that!_

 **I do not understand. You claim me as yours, but you will not give me your name? Do I embarrass you?**

 _No! What kind of_

This was the most he had truly spoken to Nolan at one time, and he was truly beginning to see why most people who did said he was a strange boy. It was like he did not have the same perspective as the regular world. He couldn't comprehend not wanting to hurt others...like pain was just an everyday thing! Harry stopped and reread through their conversation.

 _Tell me exactly the kind of training you received to be my Fighter. That is an order._

 **From the time I was 6 years old and we were unable to find you, Dumbledore has personally trained me intellectually using wit sharpening potions to enhance my retention of information. Every other day I was trained to take mental and physical pain to increase my tolerance of it. Through implements like whips, crops and floggers I was whipped so that my nerve endings became less sensitive. He used various spells and sensory deprivation to cause mental anguish that I would then fight myself out of. I am very good with this.**

 _?_

 _And this ended when?_

 **Ended? Training is always an ongoing process. I have not been summoned recently because it is the summer. After entering Hogwarts I was given summers to recuperate. But I am expected to work on my vocabulary at all times.**

 _And your parents approved this?! This is...is Abuse! Torture! Nolan, why did you not tell me? Us, your friends. We've lived together most of the year for how long now? You should have come to us!_

 **I was told not to. Dumbledore teaches that a Sacrifice needs their fighter to be as strong as Wizardly possible. It is my job to train my best for my Sacrifice until claimed and not to burden them with anything.**

 _It still isn't right, Nolan._

Harry looked up from his notebook as Sister Evangeline called for him. He was surprised to note the time, unable to believe two full hours had passed so quickly.

"Coming!" He called back as he moved to stoke the fire as he did each night.

He moved back to his notebook and wrote very quickly.

 _I have to run. Up early for chores, but we'll talk tomorrow. Come over. You know where I live. I won't turn you away._

 **As you say. Good night.**

* * *

His conversation the night before was all Harry could think about. Fighters and Sacrifices. Training and claiming. NAMELESS. Who was his original partner? And why was Dumbledore deciding who to replace them with? Shouldn't he get to choose for himself? And why did he have to choose at all?!

He didn't know how to feel about any of it. He didn't even want to have this new type of magic thrown at him, but he also knew Nolan was right. It was his own fault Voldemort had returned, and so it was his responsibility to bring him down.

How could he even do that if his own wand turned against him every time they fought?

And then there was Dumbledore and his "training" of Nolan. He knew there was a reason that he felt so wary of the old codger, but this made his instincts seem so weak as to be lame.

For five years he had lived ten months out of the year with Nolan. While he knew the other boy was very isolated and strange at times, he had never imagined something this...horrendous. Whips and chains and open wounds were like something from a medieval storybook or an article on Human Rights inside third world countries, not...Hogwarts.

His thoughts circled in on themselves all day as he swept and mopped the cathedral floors, through lunch and dinner until, finally, it was time for the nightly ritual and he was able to pull out his notebook once more. He was a bit sad, and confused, that Nolan had not come by. He wanted to see the other boy, talk to him about all of this, and hopefully convince him that this carving nonsense was just that. He shook his head and pulled the bic from his back pocket, trying to figure out just what he would say when the doorbell rang.

Harry's head flew up as the Sisters frowned at the entryway.

"I'll get it!" He yelled and scrambled toward the door with his notebook in hand, just in case. He yanked the door, frowning as it didn't budge, then laughed at himself when he remembered that door knobs had to be turned _before_ the door was pulled. He did so in the correct order this time and grinned to see his roommate and whatever he was supposed to be in a few days at the door.

"Nolan."

"Sorry for the late hour," Nolan said, moving the backpack strap on his shoulder. "My Mother insisted I eat dinner before leaving. She thinks I am going to the school."

Harry's eyes narrowed at that. He looked the other boy over with a critical eye, watching the way Nolan favored his left side. He was slight, but tall for his age. He stood outside with his black backpack slung over a red tee and jeans, black trainers on his feet that looked well cared for. His grey eyes were wary, and his midnight black hair lay side swept from his face, almost covering his left eye. He peeked out from behind his hair as he waited to be invited in.

"Come in," Harry said, moving back from the doorway and watching Nolan walk in. He was right about Nolan's left side, but it was only noticeable to someone looking for a weakness.

"Father MacDara, Sisters, we have company!" Harry called down the hall as they walked toward the living area. He knew the Sisters at least would be curious about Nolan and introduced him before excusing them both to his room with a healthy dose of puppy dog eyes and pleading for privacy to talk about 'wizard stuff'.

When they relented Harry grabbed Nolan's hand and took off up the stairs with him before the leniency could be revoked. Harry shut the door behind him and gestured to the chair and bed in his room. "You can sit wherever, I...um, well, I've never had company before. Not really."

"I have never been invited to another's home, so I am likewise unsure of what etiquette to follow."

Harry sighed softly. Nolan always spoke so formally at school, but he had hoped to get the other boy to relax a bit as he had in the notebooks. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _"_ You said your training was...well, I can't even say what my brain is supplying. I just wanted to know if... Are you okay? Now, I 're not still hurting, right?" Harry began, hoping not to sound too mother hen-ish.

"I am well. There are no longer open wounds, and my studies have been enjoyable thus far." Nolan answered, looking around the room as he took a seat in the desk chair. "My knee took a harsh blow, but it is healing."

Harry grimaced. "How can your parents allow this to happen every year? It's just barbaric," he said softly.

"My parents did not know of the training details. They died shortly before my Hogwarts letter came. I live with a foster family during the summer, but they know nothing of magic. They agreed to take me in since I go to boarding school and they still get paid year round for fostering me. I call them Mother and Father to others for simplicity's sake."

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he moved to sit on his bed. The two boys faced one another. "I know what that's like. The people you visited when you went with Dumbledore to find me threw me away as soon as I displayed signs of accidental magic. I've lived with Father MacDara and the Sisters since they found me wandering down a street asking for help.

"You were very lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"Your prior relations were not nice people. You would not have flourished in their care and it is good that you were taken in by such good people. In addition, there are very few people who can bring Dumbledore even close to kowtowed, but your Father MacDara is one. I have listened to Dumbledore rant on and on about him during some of my sessions."

"Really?"

"Yes. MacDara has a presence unlike any non-magical being. If the God Muggle Christians believe in is real, He has taken a firm stance behind Father MacDara. That force has always intimidated Dumbledore."

"I can understand that. Many a full grown man has been brought to tears by a disapproving look from the Father." Harry chuckled. "So is that why Dumbledore left so abruptly after Father MacDara came from his office? I always thought it was strange, but discounted it as a 'wizard thing.'"

"Yes. That is also why he did not try to force you to the castle early nor brought you in for training. That was his original goal. It was only after finding you with the 'Catholic Keepers,' as he calls them, that he began truly throwing his focus and political power towards ending the ban on the Olde Ways."

"But what is so important about having the Olde Ways back in use? I understand ending the fight against Voldemort and all, but to bring the whole Wizarding World into the mix?"

Nolan looked unsure for a bit. Hesitantly, he answered. "I do not know for certain, but I believe this goes beyond the War. Dumbledore knew of Fighters and Sacrifices long before the Wizarding World defended into its first civil war, long before Grindelwald rose to his power. I think Dumbledore has his own reasons, and is using this as an excuse to further his desires."

Harry nodded. "I wonder who his Fighter Unit is...and who mine is, or was, that is."

Nolan's face took on a pensive look. "I will work hard to be the best Fighter for you, Harry. I know..." He stopped, fingers drumming on his knee. He seemed to be warring with himself. "I need you to know that whatever else has been done, I am yours. Regardless of whatever I was trained for, regardless of who trained me, I am _your_ Fighter. I obey you to all exclusion. But, I need..."

Harry watched the fidgeting teen, his brain supplying the connections easily enough. "You need me to mark you," he said in a dead voice.

Nolan nodded, even smiled. "Yes, I do. I want to share your name, Harry. It will make me stronger. Better, even, to have that connection with you."

"And having my name carved into you will do that? I just don't understand how! Or what my name even is for that matter!"

"Your old name is useless, it was taken when your partner died. Now you will receive a new name, one the potion will bring out of you. Having two fighters is frowned upon, but your magic is too strong to settle for the first one dying. It will reach out and take whomever it feels most compatible to, me."

"And how can you be sure you are the best match?" Harry asked skeptically.

Nolan smiled. "Because I've felt your magic. From the moment I met you I knew we would be great together. That is why I have trained so hard for you. Your magic is so vibrant and strong, it engulfed me constantly while I was in your presence until the moment Father MacDara laid hands on you. He reigned it in for you, how I do not know. Once you started at Hogwarts you learned to use the magic constructively, and it only flared when you were angry. I admit I have spent most of this last school year in a daze. Your magic is...potent."

Harry was silent for a time, trying to absorb all of the new information as best he could. "So...why now? Why not approach me any of the last four years?"

"I know we've not been the closest of friends. I...admit I let Ronald drive me away with his atrocious manners, but I also thought Dumbledore had told you of the Olde Ways. I was waiting for you to call upon me. I see now that he meant to keep you in the dark. I am only glad I was able to procure the notebook for us to converse."

"Mmm. I am glad as well. I hate being kept in the dark about things like this. I really do appreciate your help in understanding all of this, Nolan."

Nolan grinned, truly grinned for the first time since his arrival. "I am glad to be of service. Use me as you see fit."

Harry groaned. "If we do this, we're going to be a team. None of this using you, or serving crap, okay?"

"As you say." Nolan paused again. "Would you like to see some of the Older Magicks, Harry? I can only show you from a Fighter's point of view, as I refuse to restrain you, but I can call a small wordspell?"

Harry leaned forward from his position on the bed. "Yes. I want to see this."

* * *

Chs 1-4 edited 9/28/15


	5. Olde Magick

**Chapter 5: Olde Magick**

 _*I own nothing except Nolan_.

 _Most of this work consists of raw chapters, suggestions and thoughts welcome!_

* * *

Rising from his chair, Nolan walked to the far wall and glanced around the room. His hand pointed towards the window suddenly as he began casting.

"Glass, that keeps the air still, be gone. Air that gives us life, move, sway, surround us." As he spoke the glass pane of the window simply vanished, and though there was no breeze in the hot and humid weather outside a cool and refreshing wind carried into the room to swirl around them.

Harry was astounded. His eyes lit up in fascination and wonder. "Wow. That...Nolan, that's amazing. And, just with words? You said even muggles can do that?"

"Could. Past tense. It's been bred out for so long that only a few are born with the innate sense of how to do it. And with the advent of popular religion, many who can are persecuted as demons, or get jobs as two-bit magicians."

"Like Dante?"

"Uh, no. More like street performers. Dante's tricks were world class." Nolan replied. "Many wizards would be hard pressed to replicate some of his feats if they bothered to pay attention to Muggle Culture."

Harry nodded before laying his chin in his palm. "So, if that's the magic used in word spells, why is it so important now? And how am I expected to beat Voldemort with it if I can't even wield it? According to you, I'm just a Sacrifice. Disposable."

Nolan scowled at that and stared his partner down. "Don't you ever let me hear you say something like that again. You are not _just_ a Sacrifice. You are _the_ Sacrifice." Nolan stopped and backtracked, trying to make Harry see what he had known for years. "Answer me this. Is the general who commands armies from base, keeping all operations on point, any less powerful than the soldier in the fields?"

"No," Harry said petulantly, feeling like a toddler who had been scolded for doing something obviously wrong.

"You are my general. My commander. You take damage so that I may fight harder and win. I protect you, defend you and fight for you. Without you I am nothing. I have no reason, Harry. So do not ever call yourself a mere sacrifice, like it is a lowly pawn. You are so much more than a pawn. You are the King."

Harry stared at the other boy, dumbfounded at his passion, and that the passion was aimed towards him. He'd never felt like someone cared that much for _him_. Usually it was all for the Boy-Who-Lived persona he had to carry around.

Suddenly Nolan's head shot up and his eyes narrowed at the door. He moved, quickly, to stand beside it, finger pressed to his lips as Harry caught on to what Nolan had found.

Someone was here.

Harry grabbed his wand from his bedside table and crouched behind the side of the bed, waiting as the whispering male voices creeped closer and closer. He hoped his family was safe, but had no time to do more that hope as the door noisily creaked open. He waited with baited breath until he heard a familiar voice whispering.

" _Psst. Harry. Are you decent? I'm coming in._ "

"Sirius?" Harry groaned and stood, about to move to hug his godfather when Nolan grabbed him from behind, holding his wand to the man's head.

"What the-!"

"Tell him something only Sirius Black should know."

"Nolan, what are-," Harry started, then stopped to think about it and decided in light of the recent 'War' beginning it wouldn't be a bad habit to form. "Nevermind. Yeah, something only you would know, Sirius."

"Um. Okay. So, when you were little I got you a baby hat with deer antlers on it as a joke to James, but you fell in love with it. I'm sure there's a photo of you wearing it in your photo album."

Harry nodded, watching Siruis' eyes go between looking at Harry in front of him and the wand held at his right temple.

"Okay. I have seen that picture, but never knew the story behind it. You can let him go, Nolan."

"As you say," he replied softly.

"Got yourself a new friend, Harry?" Siruis asked as he moved to a vantage point where he could keep the strange boy in his line of vision.

"Oh, um. Yes. This is Nolan, Nolan Odum. He's in my year in Gryffindor. Dorm mates and all. He just came to visit since we're both muggle-raised and all." Harry said, trying to sound convincing. A thought crossed his mind, but he decided to hold his cards close for now. "What are you doing here, Sirius?"

Sirius looked Nolan up and down, a knowing smile of recognition gracing his handsome , as Harry's question registered he grinned like the playboy he had always been. "Coming to bust you loose, kiddo! With the new Ministry Decree giving the Purebloods permission to use their bonds legally Dumbledore wants you better protected."

Harry's eyes flitted to Nolan, but the small shake of his head stopped Harry from saying anything. He looked again and again between his friend and godfather, noting that despite having similar hair and eye colors they couldn't be further apart in personality.

He blinked when a hand moved in his periphery.

"Yoohoo, earth to Harry," Siruis called to him.

"Yea. Protection. Where, would he want me to go, again?"

"The Burrow, for starters. We've got another place to take you, but it's still being cleaned out. An old family estate courtesy of my dear Mumsie and Pops. I have a healer friend in St. Mungo's who has promised to come by after hours to give you your examination and the potion. For security reasons."

Harry simply nodded rather than comment. He was perfectly fine with not joining a waiting room full of 'oh, so grateful and adoring fans', and he'd learned from experience the tantrums that came with Sirius reminiscing on his late parental figures. "Okay. Well, then can you come back in the morning? I'll have to get permission from Father MacDara before I can leave, and it's too late to wake him now."

"Permission?" Sirius asked. bewildered. "Harry, you don't need their permission. Just come with me, you know, take off on a wild adventure!"

Harry frowned. "Did you forget what happened the last time you tried to take me off on an adventure? Or do you need another talking to from Sister Evangeline?"

Sirius paled. and Harry thought he might just see sweat forming on his godfather's brow.

"On second thought...I'll be back tomorrow. But, be ready to leave, okay, kiddo? It really is for the best, and leaves your guardians better protected from these pureblood asshats that think they can do whatever they want now that the laws have changed."

"What do you mean? The laws just changed, right?" Harry glanced at Nolan.

"They have," Nolan began. "But like the article said, pureblood marriage vows contain soul bonding portions. Part of the betrothal process makes sure that the two are able to function as a Unit. Most married purebloods, even the Weasleys, practice and perform as a Unit in their private lives."

"So Voldemort and his Death Eaters have had years to learn this Word spell battling?

"Yes," Sirius answered. "I learned both sides as a child since few people know until they find their partner. Some show aptitude for one over the other, bossy, take charge personalities and all, but really it's anyone's game."

Harry could feel his heart beating faster. blood pounding in his veins with the force of his anger.

"And you people just expect me to learn this and off Voldemort for you all!? How? I've faced him not two months ago and we all see how that went down! My friend DIED and I RAN! Such wonderful magic I wield that he comes back from my blood and I ran away!"

Harry began panting, fighting back sobs from reliving the memory of that night. The grief, though manageable, was still raw at times. "How am I supposed to do this, Padfoot? I have nothing to beat him with. No knowledge or magic can help me when he and his minions have YEARS on me. Years!"

Sirius looked between Nolan and his godson, a look of confusion clouding his expression. "Harry, you have Nolan. That's all you need. Sure you'll have lessons on being a good sacrifice, but the Fighters do all the hard parts."

"What?" Harry said in a dead voice.

"What what? You," He looked to Nolan. "You've told him, right?"

Nolan nodded, eyes still on his partner.

"I want to know how _you_ know, Sirius, and why you never deigned to inform me of this!" By the end Harry's voice was low and hissing in anger, his register climbing in his upset.

Sirius raised his hands quickly. "Woah. Look, I just found out myself, Harry. Dumbledore told me when he sent me for you. I only knew Nolan here by name. Surprised the hell out of me when he got the drop on me earlier. I didn't know he'd come for you too."

"Dumbledore strikes again, then. How nice of him to try and keep me isolated after all he's done to get these laws back onto the books. Without Nolan I wouldn't have a clue what was going on. No more. I'm sick of it. We'll go to the Burrow, but I won't promise to stay all summer, Sirius. I have a life here and people I see only two months a year that I like to spend time with."

Harry turned quickly to his friend. "Wherever I go you'll be with me, right?"

With a small grin on his face Nolan moved to stand in front of Harry. He quickly put his hand behind Harry's head and pulled him close for a kiss. Lips ghosted over the other before Nolan met the confused emerald gaze before him. He twined the fingers of his hand with Harry's, calling,

 _"Lend me your strength. From now on the two of us must be joined by a deep bond, a bond stronger than any other pair. I love you. I'll protect you. I'll do anything for you, Harry. I give you all of me. My body. My heart. My soul. Everything for you. I'll give my life for you. I will fight for you, Harry."_

Harry was speechless for a moment. His fingers trembled as Nolan leaned back and his hand immediately came up to touch his trembling lips. His gaze moved from one eye to the next. trying to find some trick, some secret, in Nolan's eyes. but there was nothing. Only truth, devotion, and love. Nothing that Harry could handle at the moment.

Still, Harry's mind stuck on one thing.

"Did you just kiss me?!"

* * *

**Passage in Italics is from LOVELESS (minus the name Harry)

* * *

So, I have a question for the fans reading NAMELESS.

 **Poll/Question!**

One of the big draws to LOVELESS is that everyone is born with cat ears and a tail. I am back and forth on adding this component but I am wary that it would be seen as too ridiculous or childish. Off putting. So, I was hoping for opinions from my readers.

If yes, it would occur in all as a side effect from the Soul Bonding Agent potion the population must take for the names to come faster and would never go away, only glamoured if needed.

So, Please! PM me or leave your answer in a review :)


	6. Just the Facts

**NAMELESS 6: Just the Facts**

 _I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters within, nor any concepts from LOVELESS. Only Nolan is mine._

* * *

 **August 3**

Harry made sure to be up early and at his chores before his family woke. He tiptoed out of his room and left Nolan a few more minutes of sleep, bundled up on his floor. He'd tried to offer his bed to his dormmate, but Nolan would have none of it. After the way their evening had gone, well, Harry wasn't sure what to think.

With a sigh Harry stood on cracking knees and rubbed the small of his back. Scrubbing melted wax from the hardwood floors was the hardest job, but he was adamant that he take over that chore any time he was home so the aging Sisters did not have to push themselves too hard. He tossed his butter knife in the sink, the ball of wax in the trash, and washed his hands before preparing breakfast. He knew everyone would know he had a request when they smelt food so early, but it was all he had to curry favor with.

* * *

"So...I need to go early this summer," Harry said grimly, scraping his fork against the eggs on his plate. A clatter of utensils followed as Father MacDara and the Sisters stared at their charge.

"Excuse me," Sister Evangeline started after some time. "But I do believe you just said you wanted to leave us after only being home a month? Are we that unappealing?"

"NO!" Harry cried, looking up at his hurt family and Nolan, who sat beside him, watching. "No. I just... Things have happened in the Wizarding World. A big decision that affects us all, and Sirius wants me to come stay with him until things settle down." He knew he was being a bit vague, but he wouldn't admit, even to himself, that he was following orders from Dumbledore. "I have to-we have to," he motioned to himself and Nolan, "go and take a special potion. It's supposed to open us up to another branch of magic that the Ministry has demanded everyone learn. I just don't want to endanger any of you. I don't know what I would do if any of you were hurt because of me..."

Harry knew he was not explaining himself well, and was grateful when Nolan spoke up for the first time that morning. "He really does not have a choice in the matter. The potion is not in any way dangerous, but neither does it give way to a harmless form of magic. Many of those who despise Harry are already proficient in this branch and would do him harm should he be found. More the better if he is found with family to use as leverage."

The Sisters looked on with horror at the strange boy's words, but Father MacDara only nodded solemnly. "Indeed. The Devil will use any weakness against you if you let him." He sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes, elbows on the table top and head in his hands. "You'll write, Harrison?"

"Yes. Of course! I don't want to leave. I hate that the Ministry has done this…"

"Of course you will begin to hate something you are forced to endure, but your safety is paramount, Harrison," Sister Evangeline chimed in sternly, reminding Harry of his Head of House. "Do not fret of our well being when you are truly the one in danger, silly child. Go with your godfather if that is what will keep you safe. We all knew when we took you in that our time together would be short. We would much prefer to miss time with you now, only to regain it once you have graduated than to lose you completely due to our own selfish gain."

"And what have we always taught you about selfishness, child?" This was chimed in by Sister Mary Catherine.

Harry smiled softly. "Selfish is the road later paved by good intentions." The tension within him melted away and he slumped onto the table top, peeking out over his arm to see the half smiles the Sisters had.

Each of the Sisters rose with their finished plates and gave Harry a pat upon the head as they moved to the kitchen sink. He gave a goofy grin inside the safety of his arms, feeling so much better now that he knew that his pseudo-guardians were not angry with him.

* * *

Harry sat upon the spinning ground just as soon as Sirius let him go. Apparition was not his preferred mode of transportation by far. Nor were portkeys...and floo wasn't that great either. In fact, Harry thought he would much prefer Wizards adopt magical, flying cars as the main method of travel, and soon. He knew he could at least stomach that.

"Just give it a minute, Pup, and your stomach will settle. It just takes some time to get used to apparating like Nolan and I have."

Harry turned his head and tried to glare at his friend who was standing just as calm as could be next to his godfather, but with the nausea the glare just looked like a pained grimace.

"Ugh...How did you even get so good with apparating, anyway, Nolan? I thought you said your parents were muggles too…" Harry asked as he began to get his balance back. Nolan, who was watching his Sacrifice carefully, stepped forward and offered him a hand up.

"Dumbledore," was all he said, but it was enough.

With another grimace Harry steadied himself on his feet and began walking down the grassy knoll towards the Burrow and its welcoming family. The house was a strange amalgamation, and its structural stability was often called into question... but it was truly a home for those who dwelled there. As their motley crew made their way down near the house Harry watched as the door of the Burrow slammed open and four flame haired children ran out with a mousy brown hair girl following. Harry could make out the figures of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Twins making their way towards them, meeting within the wards of the Burrow just inside the orchards. Sirius moved past the younger teens to go into the house and let them talk freely.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she flew into his arms. She hugged him tightly, causing Harry to get a mouthful of her thick hair in his mouth, which he promptly choked on.

"Hey, blegh," Harry pulled back, "Hermione. Good to see you. You too Ron, Ginny, Fred, George." He nodded to each person as he called their names. "How've you been?" He tried to affect a friendly demeanor, but the fact that he'd heard nothing from them all summer up until his birthday was a bit infuriating.

"Been good, mate? And you?" Ron asked, though his eyes kept moving between Harry and Nolan standing side by side, an awkward jealousy in them.

Harry shrugged in response. "Fine I suppose, while it lasted. I just wish I could have had more time at the Oratory."

Ron nodded and finally allowed his word vomit to spew. "So, uh, Harry? What's Ghostie doin' here?"

Harry and Nolan both stiffened at the derogatory nickname as Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, whispering furiously, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! That was so rude!"

"What?! I just wanted to know?" He replied unapologetically. "It's not like we invited him."

"You didn't 'invite' me, either," Harry snarked back coldly. "An invitation would mean you actually bothered to write, which none of you have."

"What? But I sent-," Hermione started, but Harry cut her off with a raised palm.

"Let me finish. I was summoned here early, against my wishes I might add. I'm sure even you can understand, Ron, _Nolan_ is here with me. He's…" Harry looked to Nolan, uncertainty entering his eyes for a moment as he searched for words.

"I am his fighter," Nolan intoned simply.

There was silence for a few seconds before the outbursts began.

"What?!" This was screeched by Ron.

"Oh! That's what the decree discussed!"

"He can't be!" Ginny cried piteously. "What about us?"

"Moving fast-" George started before anyone else could get a word in.

"-aren't we, Harry?" Fred finished. The identical menaces grinned and sidled up to each side of Harry and Nolan, speaking half sentences to each other.

"What I wonder-"

"-yes, Fred?"

"The Decree has only been available-"

"-for a few days now, yes?"

"So how is it-" Hermione tried to cut in.

"Now now, Hermione, the grown ups are talking," Fred grinned maliciously at the girl.

"Now, my question," he continued, not even letting his twin take control back. "Is how has our ickle Harrykins-"

"-already found his Unit-" George picked back up.

"-when our own Headmaster-"

"-has made it clear that-"

"-he wanted Harry isolated-"

"-all. Summer. Long." George and Fred both moved to stand face to face with Harry and Nolan.

"Come see us later, Harry," Fred said after searching for something in Harry's eyes.

"You as well, Nolan."

"Yes! I'm sure it will be interesting." The twins gave Harry a look, telling him they'd given him this information for a reason before abruptly moving away and walking back to their home to continue their experiments...though one explosive had just been set they couldn't settle for only one in a twenty-four hour period. That would be lazy of them.

* * *

Harry stared after the twins, making sure his gaze remained on their backs until the rising anger filling him had abated to where he no longer saw red. He was furious. Not at the twins, no. He was quite content in his friendship with the twin terrors, and knew they watched out for him like older brothers should.

No, it was their younger siblings, his own friends, with whom he was furious. Harry held his tongue carefully, knowing that he could not say everything floating about in his brain until he'd calmed down. He counted to ten, then twenty and thirty before realizing that he'd be counting for a lot longer that there was daylight left to him. He sent a prayer up to his Father MacDara's God for patience with his naive and gullible friends.

He felt a warmth surround his hand and looked down to see Nolan's pale skin against his, fingers twining together in comfort. He could feel the frustration and anger and _hurt_ melt away, as if being pulled from him with the single touch.

"Stop touching him!" Ginny cried shrilly, breaking the silence with tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Ron chimed in unhelpfully. "Who said you could touch him?"

Hermione remained silent and watchful, contemplating.

Harry looked at his friends, then down to his hand and back, defiantly giving his fighter's hand a squeeze, which made Nolan blush lightly. Harry waited in silence until Hermione could not stand her curiosity a moment longer and burst out.

"I'm just curious, and I really don't want to be rude, but no one will tell me about these fighter units and sacrifices and I can't find anything in my Owl Order Catalogue, nor do I remember reading about it in the Library," she finally stopped to take a breath before continuing rapidly. "So I was just wondering how you were able to find out so quickly, Harry! Really, it's only been days and you haven't even taken the potion! Though, I think we're going for ours soon, so just how do you know that Nolan is your partner?"

"That's not your concern," Harry said, not willing to share more than that with the attitudes they were showing him. He watched Ron and Ginny's expressions show fury, but he didn't care at the moment. It was Hermione's face that fell, showing hurt, that made him soften just a bit. "If you want you can talk later with Sirius and get the information. He's a pureblood, so he's had lessons in both positions, from what he told me."

"Harry! What are you doing? You can't even know he's actually your partner without the potion! I heard Mum say so. Come on, we need to get you to Mum so she can check you for curses or potions." Ron moved forward and grabbed Harry's arm, trying to tug his best friend away from the weirdo Gryffindor Ghost.

Harry did not take kindly to being man handled, especially when it looked like Ginny was about to jump in and help her brother. With a wrenching jerk, Harry pulled his arm away and stepped back. "What are you doing? Curses? Potions? Are you serious, Ron? Nolan is my fighter. Just because I don't want to air all of my business in front of you does not mean I've been cursed! I have a right to privacy! If you have any questions about it go talk to your God, Dumbledore, since it seems you have plenty of experience in taking his word as Law like mindless sheep!"

With that he stormed off, pulling Nolan with him as he forgot about their entwined hands in his rage. They had left him alone, no cards, no letters, no phone calls all summer until the quick gifts on his birthday. Without the decree he knew that they'd have left him alone the rest of the summer as well. So obedient they were.

Yet they made up for it in their lack of loyalty.

A few steps past them Harry turned and looked at the two red-heads pointedly. "When you can accept that I am justified in my anger, and that I actually know what I am doing with my life," he held up his hand that was still being held by Nolan's. "Then come talk to me. Until then, don't you dare try to speak to me in anger or jealousy or whatever emotion you think you are entitled to, because I don't have to be here. I'm here to protect my family, and because Sirius asked it of me. End. Of. Story."

With that he turned and stalked off to fly out some of his frustrations at the field the Weasley parents had set up as a practice Quidditch pitch for their children.

* * *

Dinner that night was awkward for all parties involved; Ginny and Ron were stone silent, having taken Harry's words to heart. The entire Weasley Clan was home from work and abroad as they had been told a healer would come to them later in the evening to administer the potions needed for the Units to begin. It was a favor to Dumbledore, since Harry couldn't very well traipse into St. Mungo's with Voldemort back for good.

Conversation flowed otherwise, and no one mentioned the silence of the youngest Weasleys, instead focusing on asking Harry about his summer, finding out more about Nolan and of course discussing the new Olde Ways Decree.

"Well, you know," Percy continued his rant matter-of-factly, "the Olde Magicks have been abolished for centuries now, longer than even Dumbledore has been alive, and maybe even his father before him."

"But purebloods have always passed down the lessons?" Hermione asked, enthralled.

"'Course!" Sirius barked. "Nothing most of those families wanted more than to defy the Ministry in favor of keeping their heritage sacred. Not all Purebloods are Dark Muggle haters, but in this one thing they are unified."

Molly nodded. "It's also why there's been so much inbreeding, dear. Our marriage vows come with soul bonds, which make the Units complete. Betrothal Contracts are all well and good, but many have been broken by incompatible matches. Many older families made the choice to risk the issues we're facing today rather than forego traditional Marriage Bonds." She paused, looking forlorn for a moment. "So sad really, but we do as we must to keep our Magick safe!"

"Safe? From whom?" Hermione asked.

The table grew silent. No one wanted to be the one to tell her and the silence grew awkward very quickly as Hermione looked to all those "in the know" at the table. Finally, Nolan spoke up and answered her.

"Safe from Muggles, Hermione. Think back to what you know of pagan rituals, did it ever say anything about the resident witch leading them?"

She scoffed. "Well, of course not! The village elders would call them all over Britain. But that's…" She stopped, her eyes widening comically.

"Exactly," Nolan said. "Muggles previously used Word Spells alongside wizards before wands were an accepted mode of channeling an actual magical core. The Word Spell ability died out without use and was forgotten, left to the relics of druidic religions. Even we magicals need potions and oaths to attain the same status."

"So, muggles couldn't relearn it like we are now?"

"No," he said quickly, before any of the purebloods could chime in with their surprise. "And would you want them to have that kind of control over nature and their environments? Think carefully about the human race, not just your parents and friends, but the whole of humanity with the power to control wind and rain and lives."

Hesitantly, Hermione shook her head. She saw what happened when the good and evil people of the Wizarding World were given powers and the destruction they caused with it; she could not imagine putting that power in the hands of those who had never wielded anything like it. Something that could not be scientifically explained away. Enough wars were fought by muggles over religion without adding unexplainable, godless powers to the mix.

She looked up and met the guarded emerald eyes of her best friend. The only one who understood her background, her upbringing, her _blood_ and shared the frustration of catching up in a society that did not truly want them involved.

With a nod to her, Harry moved his eyes quickly to Nolan, trying to convey that his knowledge was good, and something she needed to listen to. Whether he got that across, he wasn't quite sure, but within seconds Hermione was back to her inquisitive self.

"What is the difference between Fighters and Sacrifices and how do I know which I am?" She demanded to know in her usual fact gathering way, and dinner continued on as all Weasley functions did: loudly.l

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry it's been so long. I have had many health issues going on and have been living the life of "sleep, work, come home, sleep, work etc". So, there hasn't been much time for anything. My friend is now writing a Hannibal fic, and we are encouraging and beta-ing for each other which has gotten my creative juices flowing, so yays for that. Chapter 7 should be up before too long, and hopefully The Pride's Hatchling will see an update after that (working out some plot kinks).


	7. Amelia Bones

**NAMELESS 7: Amelia Bones**

 _I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters within, nor any concepts from LOVELESS. Only Nolan is mine._

* * *

 **August 4**

Harry rose early the next morning as he was accustomed to and left the Twins room where he and Nolan had bunked for the night. Even the idea of staying in Ron's room was out of the question last night, and so they had all piled in together for the night.

Now, with only the Weasley parents awake and moving around Harry moved to the kitchen to see what he could do to help.

"Nothing, dear!" Mrs. Weasley replied when he asked. "Sit yourself down and eat up! A growing boy like you needs-"

She stopped as a ordinary barn owl flew threw the door with a loud ruckus. It stopped in front of Harry and glared at him before holding out its foot with the plain cream scroll attached. Harry untied it and moved his chair back quickly as the crotchety owl took off out of the open half door of the kitchen.

"Wonder who ruffled his feathers this morning?" Nolan said sleepily from the bottom of the stairs. He moved to the kitchen table and sat next to his friend as Mrs. Weasley spooned a serving of eggs onto his plate. She gave him a once over then spooned more on, having no defenses when faced with a young boy who looked like he wasn't fed quite enough.

"What?" Harry whispered softly, confused by what he was reading. He stopped and turned the letter over, making sure it had been delivered to the right person. He was even more confused when he confirmed it was.

"What is it, Harry dear? A letter?" She asked dubiously.

"The Ministry. They said I am to be expelled."

"WHAT?" Mrs. Weasley yelped and grabbed the letter from his hands as he handed it over, reading it aloud.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past five on the evening of 1 August 1995 on Privet Drive, Surrey. This is a known Muggle-inhabited area and said magic was done in the presence of a Muggle._

 _The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

 _Though this is a first offense, it is a clear violation and as such we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

 _Hoping you are well,_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office, Ministry of Magic**_

"What magic are they talking about, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked intently, watching the two boys. He'd seen the recognition in a set of eyes, but surprisingly they were not Harry's. It was Nolan who knew what was going on.

"I really don't know. I haven't even been to Surrey before! I live in London, and the only other place I have been is here..."

"Relatives," Nolan said softly, eyes on his plate. He didn't want to bring this up, didn't want to say anything to his Sacrifice, but he knew his information was paramount. "That is the street where your former relatives live."

"But I haven't been there since they left me in London! I don't even remember what they look like or their house! How could I have done magic there when I haven't even been there in almost a decade!" Harry asked hysterically, the idea of being expelled nearly driving him to tears. He may not have had the best years there, but Hogwarts felt like his home did, a haven where he could just be himself and learn how to be a better person.

"Harry, son, calm down," Arthur said calmly. "We'll go to the Ministry and fix this today. Amelia will get it fixed in seconds, I'm sure." He took a sip of his tea and looked from Nolan back to Harry. "Do you have anyone who can verify your whereabouts? That you haven't been living at this residence, that is?"

Nolan nodded before Harry could respond. "I can. I was with Dumbledore when he found out years ago, and again when we found Harry at The Oratory."

Molly looked intently at the boy. She knew from Albus that the boy had been missing for a few years, and oh how she had worried until the day he was found at the Oratory. What she wondered now was why this young boy was taken with Albus.

"Nolan, dear, I don't want to be rude, but could we ask why you were with the Headmaster? It just seems a strange thing for a young boy to be doing, especially one muggleborn such as yourself. You don't typically see muggleborns out and about in society before their letters arrive, you know."

Nolan looked to his Sacrifice, searching. Whatever he found in Harry's eyes seemed to satisfy him. "I'm Harry's fighter. Dumbledore convinced my parents to allow me and my original sacrifice to be trained by him. We were told we would be serving the Potter Heir once he came to Hogwarts, but one day that all changed. The Headmaster found out somehow that Harry's Fighter had died, and within the week he...my Sacr-Isolde. Isolde was...injured. It was fatal, and she passed."

Molly and Arthur simply stared at the boy, unable to fully comprehend the horror of what he'd just said. Arthur, who worked was hardened after working around accused Death Eaters, connected the dots quickly to a dismal conclusion, while Molly was stuck on the death of Nolan's fighter.

Jumping up, Molly ran and hugged Nolan into her bosom, crooning, "Oh, you poor dear. You poor, dear. However have you lived through such tragedy and only fifteen!" She rocked the frozen, confused boy back and forth, patting his back.

Arthur, savior though he was not, sat back, watching Harry and this new boy thoughtfully. Finally, he stood and gathered his newspaper. "Molly, let the boy go. We need to get to the Ministry before start of business. Amelia is a busy lady being the Head of the magical law Enforcement."

"Yes, yes." Molly said, wiping her eyes with her apron. She took a step back and patted Nolan on the head before moving to Harry and smoothing his hair down. "Now boys, you don't have time, or room I imagine in the Twins' lair, to change so let me just…" She tapped her wand against her thigh, thinking before waving it over each boy's pajamas and transfiguring them into nice, white button down shirts, black slacks and open robes covering them.

"There, now. That should do for a Ministry visit. Can't have you going in looking like nargaluffs, now can we?"

Nolan shook his head, but Harry was confused. He leaned over closer to Nolan whispering, "What is a nargaluff, and why do we not want to be one?"

"Ready, boys?" Arthur called before Nolan could answer. They both agreed and moved to the floo. "It will be faster," Arthur continued, "to floo in together. Now, I want you to take the powder, just a pinch now, and say 'Ministry of Magic, Magical Law Enforcement, Serve!' in that order, understood? Good."

* * *

As he picked himself up off the entryway floor, Harry thought to himself that he was quite right to hate magical means of transportation. They all seemed to hate him, so it stood to reason he could hate them right back.

Harry tried to dust himself off until Mr. Weasley came through and used a spell to clean his and Nolan's robes magically. The older man then led them both to the office of the secretary to the assistant for the subdirector in charge of meetings with the Department Head, which had Harry confused on who exactly they were seeing, but after a few name drops of "Harry Potter wishes to speak to Head Director Bones on a matter most urgent" they were shuffled up the chain of titles until they finally reached the correct office.

Inside was tastefully decorated in deep tones like burgundy and slate, hints of bronze and onyx peeking in accents around the room. The regal mahogany desk sat against the far right wall, two barrel chairs in black leather sitting before it on the thin slate carpet. Across the room on walls whose tops were a neutral beige and bottom halves burgundy hung three portrait windows, each depicting different areas of Britain. Behind the desk sat a stately middle-aged woman, not beautiful in any socially accepted means, but she was classically handsome. Amelia Bones was a woman who did not use her appearance talk for her, instead her accomplishments preceded her in the workforce as the only female head of a Ministry Department.

Harry watched as the woman looked up at their entrance and stood slowly, taking out her monocle once she caught sight and recognized her guests.

"Arthur, pleasure to see you. Mr. Potter, nice to see you as well." She turned to the woman who had brought them in. "Thank you, Cassandra, that will be all."

After Cassandra shut the door Amelia shook their hands and walked back behind her desk, waving a hand to the seats for Arthur, Harry and their companion to take. She watched them, wondering just what could have brought them in so early and just at start of business.

"Madame Bones, I'd like to introduce Nolan Odum, a classmate of Harry's," Arthur began and introductions were exchanged. Once they'd finished Arthur solemnly continued, using a more formal approach to set the tone. "Will you read this?" Arthur motioned for Harry to hand over his letter.

Amelia simply held out a hand and took the parchment, reading the missive sent out from her own department. When she finished she looked up over the paper at the boy sitting before her. "It seems, Mr. Potter there is an issue involved with this missive that I am unaware of?" She asked in a questioning tone, not accusing. She had only met the child once before, and in that meeting she took a measure of him and his ability to take hit after hit with nary a complaint, but for keeping others safe. She held quite a high regard for this boy after all he had been through.

"Yes, Ma'am. The problem is that the letter you hold is a lie. I've not done magic since school was released, nor have I been to Surrey in years, nearly a decade."

"Then how, Mr. Potter, was this letter generated? It is a very specific charge against you, and while I do believe the punishment is greatly exaggerated, it cannot be held as proof of its falsehood," Amelia stated, head tilted at the boy who sat so calmly in the face of expulsion.

"Ma'am, if I may?" Nolan asked, to which Amelia waved him on. "Privet Drive is the address of Harry's relatives, who abandoned him at a young age. It was previously his address on file, though only those with high clearance could see it."

"Abandoned?" Amelia questioned.

"Left me on the streets of London," Harry said softly. "I was six, and thankfully taken in by the man who brought me here earlier this summer. I have lived in London since that day. I didn't even remember Surrey was where they kept me until Nolan reminded me, Madame Bones."

"It is well known," Nolan continued, "that Harry is able to cast the Patronus Charm, something many adults have issue with. Anyone who has enough clearance to access Harry's address could fabricate this letter in order to keep him from Hogwarts. When one considers the new curriculum change within Hogwarts, one can see just why a certain faction would want Harry kept away from such knowledge. It is not well known that Harry has not lived there for many years. Dumbledore placed him there, and told no one, nor did he tell anyone when he discovered Harry was not where he was originally placed."

Amelia watched as magical paper planes, interdepartmental missive transportation within the Ministry, began to pile up on her desk, but ignored them.

The Ministry would just have to wait.

After some thought, Amelia read over the letter once more. Something did not sit right, but she could not put her finger on it. Instead she made the first step in righting such a wrongful approach to tearing down an innocent child.

"In light of new evidence, and you will provide memories to your whereabouts the day of the events?" Amelia asked, looking over the paper once more the acknowledge Harry's reply. "Then, as Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement, I do rescind the charges laid out and all punishments associated."

Amelia let the boys celebrate shortly before continuing, "And, off the record, Mr. Potter, I will be looking into this." With a flick to disengage her wrist holster, she palmed her wand and tapped the collar button on her black robes. She continued to talk, asking after Arthur's family as she waited for her missive to be answered, and was unsurprised when the door was opened shortly after.

"Ah, Auror Shacklebolt, please come in," Amelia waved him in.

"Madame," he replied in greeting, choosing to keep quiet once he saw who was also in attendance within his boss' office.

"I have a case for you, Kingsley. Off the record." She waited for him to verbally accept or decline, as all her aurors had the option to do.

"Accepted, Madame. Details?"

"Harry Potter, aged fourteen-"

"Fifteen," Harry coughed, proud of his more mature sounding age.

"Aged fifteen," Amelia corrected. "has been falsely accused of underaged magic in a place he has not been, at a time he was reported elsewhere. I believe his claims of falsehood, with evidence previously entered. I want you to visit this address and report back anything usual to me."

"Understood," Kingsley replied, and took a parchment she held out containing the pertinent address. With a look at the paper he memorized it then burned it, vanishing the ashes quickly before exiting the office to complete his mission.

* * *

It was only a few moments after Kingsley Shacklebolt's arrival that he left when a known came upon the door. A woman in a St. Mungo's uniform came in with two bottles on a tray. She set them down softly on Madame Bones' desk and turned to the boys. "Hello. I am Healer Benson. I was told of your arrival by a Mr. Percy Weasley. It seems he heard of your presence through the Ministry gossips and that I was planning to visit later this afternoon. I wanted to go ahead and knock out your dose as there will be plenty to do in the coming days."

As she spoke, Healer Benson handed the potions to Harry and Nolan and made sure they both drank the required amount. When they finished she ran a quick diagnostic check for any allergic reactions, but was satisfied to see none. She left as quickly as she came in, and just as quietly.

It was only minutes later, as Arthur was explaining the purpose of the potion when Amelia's floo flared, alerting her to a visitor asking for permission. She granted it, as few people had the address to her floo, and even less would trouble her this late in the morning, it was nearing 10 O'clock, nearly two hours after her guests' arrival to the Ministry.

She waved her wand and the red flare turn green before the fluorescent lilac visage of Albus Dumbledore stepped in. He hurriedly moved to Amelia's desk, ignoring her guests for the time being in his haste to have questions answered.

"Amelia, my dear," he began rudely and informally, making Amelia bristle. "So happy you had time in your assuredly busy schedule. Yesterday I was sitting down to have a spot of tea and go over the ledgers of rising first years as term creeps ever closer. Imagine my surprise to flip a few pages too far and notice one prominent member is missing. I made some floo calls and have received word that young Mr. Potter was expelled!" Albus paused for dramatic effect, though it was ill received. "Now, Amelia, I'm sure you must know the boy is a bit reckless with his use of magic, but couldn't some measures be taken? He is the Boy-Who-Lived, after all. Think of what would happen to registration and morale."

"They've already been taken care of by the reckless pawn, Headmaster," Harry said heatedly. He tried to stand, but hands held his shoulders fast to the chair. Nolan who had risen, and stood behind him as soon as the floo sounded gripped harder, trying to comfort and protect his friend.

"Ah! Harry, my boy. So good to see you," Albus tried to recover with faux congeniality, eyes twinkling with a wandless, nonverbal and subtle Cheering Charm to lighten the tension and anger in the room over his flubbed words. He cursed himself for not looking at the occupants, but had assumed whomever it was could be obliviated before they left to spread their gossip.

"Matters are taken care of, you say? And Harry's been reinstated to the rosters?" Albus asked the first to Harry and the second to Amelia without waiting for answers from the boy. He didn't actually care, except needing Harry under his thumb.

"Yes, Albus. Seems someone has been fumbling with the records. Accusing Mr. Potter of underage magic at a home in Surrey, which he was never at."

"Surrey, you say?" Albus asked, though internally connecting the dots and forming conclusions. His mind was running multiple thoughts at once, mainly focused on the conversation at hand and just why his fighter-pawn Odum was in the same room with Harry. He had not given the boy leave to speak with Harry, and would have to dole out the appropriate punishment when time permitted. Absently, Dumbledore continued, "It wouldn't happen to have been at Privet Drive, now would it?"

"Why, yes." Amelia said cagily. "However would you have known, Albus?"

Dumbledore froze, realizing what he'd given away in his absence of thought. He put aside all other thoughts and focused, unsure of just how much the woman knew, nor what he could safely reveal. "Well, it is the street address where Mr. Potter's family resides. I would assume if any magic was done, it would have been there."

"Really? Because it is my understanding from Harry's guardian, Father MacDara, that Harry has not lived there, ever. He was kept there in inhumane conditions, but never living until the muggles tossed him away. Am I to assume that is the _family_ you speak of, Albus?" She lied just a bit, using her knowledge of Father MacDara and the information Harry and Nolan had only recently given her, but voicing as if she had known for weeks of such information.

Dumbledore was saved from answering by an orange flare on the floo. Amelia immediately released it as orange signified one of her aurors using the emergency route to her office.

Immediately, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped from the floo and hurried into the room.

"Report," Amelia commanded.

"The residents of Privet Drive are...incapacitated." Kingsley started to explain in his voice breathy from exertion. He was about to continue until interrupted by Dumbledore.

"The Dursleys are dead?"

Kingsley looked at the man coldly, his own heart and soul still frozen by what he had seen. "I do not know of whom you speak, Headmaster, but when I say that the residents of Privet Drive are no longer fully living, I mean every resident of Privet Drive. The entire street seems to have fallen victim to...Dementors."

"What?!" Came the airy gasp from Arthur.

"Every single one of them are soulless, lifeless. A few just stop breathing every now and again, only to gasp for air seconds later. The muggle healers on site called it a coma, but I know what Dementor attacks look like, even on non-magicals."

Harry was superficially stunned as one typically is when learning about a tragedy that happened to complete strangers, but it was what Dumbledore said next that truly threw him and the others inside Amelia Bones' office.

"You see, Harry, my boy," he began, with that damnable twinkle. "This is why I placed you with your relatives. If only you had stayed within their home, the Dursleys and possibly all of Privet Drive would be unharmed at this moment. Alas, you refused to return at your family's peril."

The occupants of the room were speechless.

Truly, dumbfoundedly speechless.

"Excuse me?" Harry finally ground out through gritted teeth, standing even past the pressure of Nolan's hands, which had gone weak at the Headmaster's pronouncement. "Do you mean to say my health and wellbeing, my _life_ is worth _less_ than my abusers?" His words whispered out, sibilant in his anger.

Albus, seeing his mistake tried to create any wording that would give him an out on his previous statement. It seemed the guilt within Harry he had hoped to prey on, truly was non-existent. "No. No, my boy, you misunderstand! I meant only that-"

But that was all the old man could get out before two things happened almost simultaneously: first a red paper airplane flew in from the crack under the door calmly saying: "Attention! Code 34986 has been called; Dementors loose in the Ministry. Attention! Code 34986 has been called; Dementors loose in the Ministry. Attention! Code 34986 has been called; Dementors loose in the Ministry."

It circled the room twice before flying out again to the next room in the department, leaving in its wake mere moments of tense silence, broken by a patronus scurrying into the room. The small weasel sat up on its hind legs and the panicked voice of Molly Weasley rang out through the silent room.

"The Burrow is under attack! Death Eaters!"

* * *

 _(**Verbiage of letter is taken from the film and book version of the same letter, and tweaked for details pertaining to this story. This is Harry's first offense as he did not live at Privet Drive to blow up Marge or have Dobby come visit)_


	8. Battle Systems, Engage!

**NAMELESS 8: Battle Systems, Engage**

 _I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters within, nor any concepts from LOVELESS. Only Nolan is mine._

* * *

 _When a wordspell battle is going on, the spells are in italics._ If not, they are just talking. There are some italics used for emphasis, or talking about Names, but it should be very clear where each is used.

* * *

 **August 4**

Without a thought for safety Harry, and by default Nolan, ran for the floo. The Weasleys, in times of anger or peace, were still his second family and Harry would never pause in defending what was his. He grabbed the floo powder and yelled out the Burrow, never noticing how Nolan grabbed his hand and wrapped around him as he jumped into the fire seconds too soon. He heard a hiss of pain and they were off, spinning through the fireplaces and chimneys until, dizzy with their speed, they were belched from the hearth onto the Burrow's entry rug.

Harry could hear the sounds of a fight, voices loud and deep calling spells and wordspells from outside. Quickly Harry picked himself up and ran out the door, Nolan's footsteps clucking behind him. He drew his wand from his pocket and took in the scene as soon as he broke through the doorway.

Black cloaked figures in white masks littered the yard in pairs, and Harry watched as the Weasleys teamed up, Bill with Charlie, the twins together, Ron with Hermione while Molly stood with Ginny to battle as best they could. While Bill and Charlie did have their wands out, they mainly cast wordspells to ensare their opponents, needing to separate as quickly as possible to help their siblings. Harry worried that he could not see Percy, until he realized he would be at work at the Ministry, dealing with the Dementors.

Harry moved to the right against the outside wall of the Burrow as he heard booming steps of someone, or someones running from behind him. He watched as Arthur and Kingsley ran out, joining the fight immediately. As he turned back he saw several Order Members apparate in and join the fray. Harry was fine, fairly well hidden near the corner of the Burrow until a voice called out, "Potter! By the door! Take him alive!"

With a start, Harry ran. He knew better than to stay in one place, yet he had in his fright. This felt too real, too much like the graveyard and the third task, and he was scared. He felt adrenaline fill him and the flight instinct took him into the orchards where he had a better advantage in hiding and throwing spells from his albeit limited repertoire.

He hid behind a particularly thick tree and peeked around, throwing hexes, curses anything to stop their coming for him.

" _Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!"_ He even threw a few Tickling Charms and Jelly-Legs. Anything to get them down until aurors would arrive. He dodged back behind the tree as red lights streamed past, brushing his skin teasingly close, but never quite hitting their mark. Harry tried to circle back out to the yard where the Weasleys were fighting, but realized too late he had separated himself from them. The Death Eaters were winning by sheer force of numbers, nearly two to one, and had driven the Weasleys and Order back a great deal. Now, in circling, Harry had come up behind them, but wasn't sure he alone would do enough damage.

With a start Harry ran, chest burning with the need for air as he felt and heard more than saw the Death Eaters from before following him, trying to capture him. With a jump he climbing up one of the trees and scurried as high as he could, aiming down on them as they stopped just below his tree.

" _Stupefy!"_ He whispered the spell again and again, dropping the Death Eaters like flies without them ever realizing what had happened. He was proud, in that moment. Five Death Eaters down, and too many to count left, but he had protected himself. For that, he was proud. Turning on the tree branch Harry peeked through the leaves and took aim, trying the same tactic as before and slowly, stealthily he started taking down the cloaked figures as they neared him. He knew his friends were worried over him, Nolan looked particularly fierce and worried as he engaged in wordspell with a Death Eater pair, but he could not give away his position. Stealth and swiftness were all he had at the moment.

As the numbers began to reach an even keel, the Death Eaters picked up in their ruthlessness. Two of the villainous men moved towards the tree Harry was in, pinpointing his position from where the spells were coming and moving to surround him. A figure not clad in black broke through, guarding his tree with a grave valor.

" _I declare a battle by wordspell."_

" _I accept,"_ Charlie answered solemnly. " _I will be on automatic. Battle systems expand."_

" _We are of the same thread. Together we are one, stronger than anyone standing alone. MERCILESS! Those who spare not in their destruction. We will crush you with our might, and never cease. Beg, plead, but they will fall on deaf ears! Battle systems expand!"_

Harry gasped as he realized it was Charlie standing alone, close enough for him to hear and see what transpired, facing off against a Unit pair.

" _Engage. Full defense mode. Nothing will touch me._ I will not beg or plead. It is you who will have deaf ears. _Sound, that which one enjoys, cease. Fall on true deaf ears!"_ Charlie intoned, waving his hand in front of him and sending a pulse of energy. Harry could see the wave rush toward the Sacrifice and take hold, pieces of black covering where the man's left ear would be behind his mask. The sound dampener was held in place by black straps wrapping around the man's head across the forehead and just under his nose.

The man scraped at the covering to no avail before tearing his mask off, icy blue eyes in a muted panic as he realised half his hearing was gone, and his balance off. His sandy blonde hair was in disarray as his mask hit the ground and his cloak hood fell back. High, gaunt cheekbones stood out as prominent features on an otherwise ordinary face.

Harry wondered why Charlie did not keep striking while his enemy was confused, but he simply stood there, tense and waiting. His red hair shone in places as the shadowed light filtered through the leaves of the sheltering trees. His face was scruffy, as if he hadn't shaved yet that morning. His dark grey shirt and black pants set off his skin tone nicely.

"Selwyn? Are you okay?" The fighter asked his Sacrifice who was stumbling to the side trying to regain his balance.

The deafened man screamed loudly to his partner, "I'm fine! Take him down, Rosier!" This caused the man named Rosier to turn and lift his hand. "You mock us? If you think you can take us on all by yourself, go right ahead! _You are alone. A fighter without a Sacrifice has half as much power, no purpose, and no path. Lost. Isolated. Drown in your loneliness. Let it take you under._ "

Energy rushed forward as Charlie yelled, " _Barrier. Loneliness is part of life. It is solitude and peaceful, it is nothing to fear!"_

But the energy continued, albeit lessened by the barrier. Chains manifested in mid air and wrapped tightly from a chain cuff at Charlie's left wrist, up his arm and chest then around his neck and back down to the cuff. It immobilized half his body and threw off his balance. Charlie sagged just a bit under the weight, but still remained standing, if just barely.

"Ha! You're pathetic Weasley! No Sacrifice to command you now, no one to take your damages. You're weak and you'll never win against us. We'll have so much fun tearing you down," the fighter taunted.

Charlie stumbled, the weight of the restraints and the fatigue of battle setting in. The restraints pulled at his skin and his energy, making breathing and fighting harder. Harry watched as Charlie lifted his other hand, one he had not been using before, calling, " _Shadows- rip. Tear. Pull asunder their bravery."_

A wave of black energy left him ferociously, but was blocked by Rudolphus call for barriers. "Ha! Did we not tell you you were weak, Weasley?"

Harry watched from his tree, seeing that though the battle still raged on, the Order was coming out to the winning side, their odds steadily increasing, but he knew it would not be fast enough. Charlie could not take much more before the damages, as Rosier called them, drug him down...maybe even to his death.

With little thought to what he was doing, Harry swung to a lower branch and landed behind Charlie just as the Death Eater began his spell. " _Dirt, which holds us, soften. Collapse and swallow, leave victims immobile and weak, left to our tender mercies!"_

Charlie looked behind him, eyes wide as they fell upon Harry in the line of spell fire, and immediately he grabbed the boy close with his free arm and began casting, trying to protect the young teen. " _Block! Negate, turn and deflect back upon the enemy!"_

Harry yelped as his feet were swallowed by the soil beneath him, though from the weak feeling washing over him he knew that Charlie had been partially successful in blocking the wordspell. He wrapped his arms around the larger man as his balance shifted, ankles trapped in the hardened ground, and where his hand landed on Charlie's left shoulder blade began growing red hot beneath his hand. Simultaneously, his own right shoulder blade began burning and he hissed with the pain forming beneath Charlie's palm.

The area around their hands glowed for a moment, but it was enough to enrage their opponents. "No! No!" The deafened man screamed. "Stop them, Rosier! Potter was supposed to be ours! He cannot come to the Dark Lord bonded!"

Rosier tried pulling his wand on the embracing pair, but no magic would come from his wand as he cast again and again. Charlie, hearing the man's attempt and knowing what had happened, tensed his torso and pulled at the chains holding his left arm down. With a mighty push of his upper arm, and the added strength of his bond he was able to break the restraints on him. He turned, standing beside Harry and helping him stay steady as he called upon nature with all his might.

" _Wind, breeze, breathe of life. That which sustains us, carry them away. Like little birds, let them take flight and flee this battle! Against a pair, I alone, am not enough, but together_ we _are stronger than you will ever hope to be_!" With his last word he swung his arm up and out, banishing the men from his presence with every fiber of his being.

Harry felt the winds pick up around them, tossing his hair with its motions. It circled them caressingly, then made its way across the field to the Death Eaters, pulling them into its vortex of whipping, stinging wind. They were chilled by its speed and swept away in its power. Harry watched as they spun around and around before being shot out of the wind tornado into the sky and away from the battle at the Burrow.

With a sigh of relief Harry felt the ground move from entrenching his feet and ankles, and soften. He pulled and, with a steadying hand from Charlie, was able to throw off that final restraint and end the Wordspell battle. Without a word Charlie and harry stared at one another. Charlie wondered just how he could have known his Sacrifice for so long without realizing who he was. He'd met him four years ago, and even spent time around him this past year with the Triwizard Tournament...but nothing had ever alerted him.

Harry, for his part, was wondering just what had happened since his meeting with the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement. From expulsions to meetings and now battles with Death Eaters...Today was just not his day.

As he stood there thinking one thing popped to the forefront of his mind with a crashing clarity. Emerald eyes met startlingly clear sapphires and Harry gaped at the man before stammering out, "What did you mean _we_?"

* * *

Harry never got an answer to his question as pops of apparition rang out over the yard. Aurors in their official robes appeared out of nowhere and without a second thought the Death Eaters apparated away just as quickly, taking most of their unconscious comrades with them. Those who were not fortunate enough were taken into Auror custody to await trial after their sleeves were bared and the Dark Mark was seen.

With the battle over, Harry was quickly ambushed by a worried Hermione who had a few scorch marks of spells flying too close, but otherwise fine. The Weasley parents quickly moved to check all of their children, then left to leave a statement with the Aurors. All was fine, until it was Nolan's turn to check on him, and Harry knew his reaction was one to be concerned about.

Nolan was not especially expressive, but after laying a hand on his arm the black haired boy immediately tensed and looked over Harry's shoulder, meeting the burning eyes of Charlie Weasley. Harry felt cold as his newest friend moved back and silently slipped away without saying a word. Harry moved to run after him, but was caught by Ron and Ginny who felt now was the best time to apologize over their attitudes the day before.

"Mate, I'm so sorry-" he grunted as Ginny elbowed him in the side. "We. We're sorry for how we acted yesterday. Just let jealousy get to us, like you said." He frowned down at his shoes. "Been doing that a lot haven't I?" He said softly, but sincerely.

Ginny nodded, looking between Harry and Ron. "I was surprised and angry. I'd hoped...well, I let my imagination get the best of me, and was jealous when you said Nolan was your Fighter. I'd hoped I would at least get a chance to try, but...well, you can't control who Fate chooses, can you?" She smiled sadly.

Harry looked behind him at Charlie and nodded at the irony. "Yea, I guess most of us don't have much control at all." Charlie nodded back at him, a look of understanding and muted happiness in his eyes. Harry didn't know how he felt. He was confused over just what was happening, and how it would affect the promise he and Nolan made about staying together.

He looked around, finally catching sight of Nolan at the edge of the orchard to his left as he saw Dumbledore making his way towards their group on his right. With a flurry of movement he crouched down, telling his friends, "Stall for me with the Headmaster. I don't want to talk to him right now, and I have to do something." He grabbed Charlie's hand and ran into the orchards, disappearing in the trees with ease. He pulled the dragon tamer with him as he sought out his friend, finally finding him at the edge of the wards.

"Nolan!" He yelled and released Charlie to chase his errant fighter down. He'd made a promise, and Nolan had made a promise to him to never leave him. If there was anything Harry knew best it was keeping promises. "Nolan, please stop! Let me explain!" But the boy kept walking. Harry had an idea pop into his head, and, with a grimace, he stopped and said as forcefully as he could manage, "Nolan Odum! As your Sacrifice I order you to stop and talk to me!"

The dejected slate eyed boy, clad in his ministry best, now covered in rips, tears, dirt and blood stopped in the midst of the wards. One more step and he would be away from this all, but he stopped. Without a word he turned, and stared at the ground between Harry and Charlie, his eyes a dark grey, heavy with emotion.

"How can I be your fighter, if he has taken my place? When _he_ has taken your name?" Nolan asked angrily, chin bobbing towards Charlie. "He is your destined...your chosen fighter."

"I...You know I hate stuff like that, Nolan. I want to be able to decide on my own. Being with someone isn't decided on by a name. It's something that you choose for yourself!"

Nolan looked away. "You only say that because you don't know everything you need to about this Unit System, Harry."

"I know. I really don't know about any of this, but we can figure it out. Charlie…," he looked back at the silent, watchful man. "Do you know about any of this? He...we thought Nolan was supposed to be my fighter. According to Dumbledore my fighter died when I was a baby, and Nolan's sacrifice was...she's dead. Nolan promised to help me, he...um, kissed me and did a wordspell."

Nolan nodded, the sweet memory taking on a sour note with the circumstances. "I've felt his magic move with mine. I am his, yet he bears _your_ name." It was hard for him not to hiss and spit in his anger. Instead his voice was cold. "I have trained for him, been through hell and back for him. I was supposed to be his! But you _ruined it! WHY? Why did you have to take him from me?!"_

Nolan panted with the exertion, tears pooling in his eyes. He let his anger, frustration and hurt overwhelm him, and as the words flew from his mouth, so did his strength fly from his limbs. With a thump he fell to his knees and leaned over as if to protect his chest and keep all the blood in his body from spilling from the wound in his heart. It hurt, knowing that everything he'd been through for the boy he'd loved from the first mention of him...he belonged to someone else. The boy he'd given years of his life training to protect, hours spent trailing after him, keeping him safe, gone.

For the first time since Isolde's death he was alone, and he was afraid.

* * *

With a flick of his wand Charlie set up a privacy ward around them before moving to stand behind Harry. Without a word he lifted the boy's shirt and looked at the name they had both taken.

 _BOUNDLESS_

 _One without limits_

With that name stuck in his mind he began a wordspell.

" _Systems expand,"_ Charlie said, staring down at the strange boy. He'd heard of him in letters from his siblings, but never had he met Nolan before yesterday. Charlie was a compassionate person, he had to be when working with such intelligent creatures as dragons. With that compassion he could see a true and tangible wound in this boy, rather than the emotional pain of being rejected one would expect from a teenager not getting their way.

He watched as Nolan cringed, hands covering his ears until the ringing he knew would sound off diminished. Any fighter in the area would hear the ringing and know someone had engaged, but he didn't care. " _BOUNDLESS. One who is not bound by limitations."_ He reached out his palm and took hold of Harry's, letting their connection flow through them. He felt Harry try to tug his hand away, but strengthened his hold. "Harry, stop. I want you to look at Nolan, and look very carefully. Tell me if you see anything...new. Out of the ordinary."

With one last tug Harry ceased and did as he was told, looking at Nolan. At first he saw nothing but the sad shape of his classmate, but as he felt something in the back of his mind jerk he blinked his eyes rapidly, a shimmering string coming into his line of vision. Without thinking Harry reached for the glittering thread and grasped it in his palm, never noticing how the string lead back to Nolan, disappearing into his chest past his clothing.

"A...thread?" Harry said inquisitively.

"Yes," Charlie said, standing behind his Sacrifice, his hand over their name. "Where does it lead, Harry?"

Harry followed the end of the string not attached to Nolan as it pooled on the ground, though to the man watching him it seemed comical, he was very intent in following it to its end. He pulled and pulled, finding the blunt end and holding it up. He could feel a strange pull coming from the thread, calling to him, but it was weak. He looked down at his chest were a thin thread ran out of his own chest, tracing it to where it met with Charlie's own thread. Their thread of fate was strong, but it was also very new and malleable.

"It's not connected?" Harry looked from the frayed end of the thread to Nolan. "Your sacrifice?"

Nolan looked away sadly. "Isolde," he whispered. In his mind she was Isolde and Harry was his Sacrifice. The idea had been drilled into him for years. "Dumbledore said I was blank, that when Isolde died I could still bond with another Sacrifice- you. We weren't together long enough for the threads of Fate to be cut completely from us both, but I guess it was long enough that I couldn't connect ours, Harry. I'm sorry."

Charlie shook his head. "No. The problem is that connections only happen in two situations…" He trailed wanting to see if the other fighter came to the same conclusion. He didn't know if what he had in mind would work, but also knew the situation he was facing could cost him his Sacrifice. He had no relationship with Harry Potter outside of a friend's older brother, but Nolan did. They seemed close, and had shared a dorm and classes for years. They had shared experiences, and were the same age, whereas he was in his twenties. The age gap was not extreme, but would still lend itself to tension between them at times; different priorities between them. At worst they knew little more than each other's name, but Nolan...

Charlie Weasley was never going to measure up well against Nolan Odum, but he refused to lose his chance at a completed Unit.

"Either the bond forms," Charlie continued warily. "From magic connecting under influence of the Soul Bonding Agents, or…"

Nolan looked up sharply, "Or in battle."

Charlie nodded and an understanding was reached nonverbally between the two fighters. As one they took their stance and called together:

" _Battle Systems ENGAGE!"_

" _I accept!"_

* * *

Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! Some phrases (especially inside the battles are taken from LOVELESS as I am trying to make the battles as close to canon style as possible).

Next up: Will Nolan be able to join the bond? Why are the strands of Fate so important? and What will Dumbledore have to say about all of this?


	9. Expand

**NAMELESS 8: Expand**

 _I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters within, nor any concepts from LOVELESS. Only Nolan is mine._

* * *

" _Battle Systems, Engage!"_

" _I accept!"_

* * *

Harry moved to the side, Charlie standing on his left, Nolan to his right as light and air rushed up around them, expanded to surround them all the settled. He could clearly see the Strands of Fate Charlie had shown him before, the thread between them circled his body and connected to Charlie's. It was thin, but strong, like piano wire. He turned his head and watched as Nolan's thread was no longer limp and lifeless as it had been before but twirled around him, as if preparing to reach out to its pair, but was stopped in its tracks.

The threads all gleamed with life and power, though the bond between Harry and Charlie was brighter with their new union. The Soul Bonding Potion had done its work, and connected them, but...

All three of the men watched as the thread from Nolan moved toward Harry, only to be stopped by an invisible force again and again.

"Charlie?" Harry asked the older of the two fighters, hoping he would know.

"It is not me, Harry," he replied. "My defenses are lowered, as are yours." He looked to Nolan, watching the other, already dejected and hurt by the day's events, fall ever deeper into the dark shadow of depression.

"Harry," Charlie began, knowing he would need to choose his words properly. He did not want this _other_ in his Unit, but he knew from what little he had seen of these two that he could not have a Unit without Nolan Odum.

"I am your fighter. I belong to you. It is your will that drives me. Think carefully and tell me, what is your will in this?"

Harry stopped, angry and afraid. Why was it always him? He looked from the pained expression on his best friend's face to the his friend's brother. The same pained expression was better hidden, but still noticeable.

He thought back to all Nolan had done for him over their years together. It was Nolan who had told Neville what was going on with them at the end of first year. Nolan who had helped Harry get clean after the adrenaline of facing two snakes Kings-the Basilisk and Lucius Malfoy-had worn off and he'd begun shaking in his dirty, torn clothing. It was Nolan who had stayed true and loyal during the tournament, and never let him alone after the Third Task.

It was Nolan who trained to be his and risked himself to tell Harry about Fighters and Sacrifices.

Harry looked at his classma-friend-he looked at his friend as he waited, face blank. "Charlie," he finally spoke. "I want you and Nolan to sit with me. I need more information than I have now. I...I don't want to hurt any of us by deciding something that I may regret later when I actually know just what is going on."

With that he plopped down against a tree and waited for the others to join him. He pointed to two trees where they could all see each other, but still have their own space. When everyone was seated Harry looked to Charlie.

"Tell me about Fighters and Sacrifices."

* * *

**"A battle is waged between two pairs of two combatants. The Sacrifice receives the damage, and the fighter launches the offensive," Charlie began. "The normal format is to fight two against two. You know this part, right?"

Harry and Nolan both nodded in agreement.

**"When the "Fighter" commences the battle their powers materialize in the form of "spells". Damage is accumulated in the form of "restraints". When the "Sacrifice" is completely restrained, they are unable to continue, and that becomes a loss." The Sacrifice's job is to control the Fighter. Basically the Fighter performs in accordance with the will of the Sacrifice. To get the most out of Fighter, you must be clear about your orders. Give him your all, and if you're not brave enough to do that then you can't become a Sacrifice."

"So, the Sacrifices hold the power?" Harry asked before looking to Nolan. "That's why you wanted orders?"

Nolan nodded. "That's what I want. What I have been trained to need. I am a Blank Fighter. Dumbledore said so. I have to have orders."

Charlie looked at Nolan sharply at his second mention of being "blank."

"Your name is your destiny, and destiny cannot be altered," Charlie said softly. "But being blank does not mean that you have no will of your own, Nolan. It means you are nameless. Blank. You do not have a destined name."

Nolan stared at Charlie, unable to form any words other than, "Nameless?"

"Yes. It's...a genetic mix up. Some say they were created to be spare Fighters, others say they were made to be replacements, and even fewer say they can be a second Fighter for a worthy Sacrifice. There have been few seen in history because, in the past, their parents would sell them to the highest bidder. They were blank, and the only way to bond with them is to mark them with a name."

Harry looked to Nolan at this. "Marking you. You told me I had to mark you as mine because your Sacrifice died. Who told you that?"

Nolan buried his head in his hands. "Dumbledore. I only know what he told me. I thought...it seems he has been manipulating me just as much as you, Harry."

"Do you have a name?" Charlie asked the young teen. They were only six years apart in age, but that gap was feeling smaller and smaller as he watched this young man deal with the blatant manipulations against him.

"No. Even with Isolde a name never appeared. Dumble- _He_ said we were too young to bond...but then he killed her, and told me I would be training for Harry. To be Harry's Fighter. Please, tell me about being Blank."

Charlie nodded and continued with what little he knew. "To be Blank represents unlimited potential. You can chose your role, your partner, every choice is in your hands. Most tend to be Fighters, replacements for lost Fighters in an original pair like I said, but the potential is there. To take a name you must be marked in same way by the Sacrifice and take on that bond. You give your will to the Sacrifice just as if they were your destined pair."

"But why would I have to mark him? That's just...just!" Harry couldn't find a word to describe just how much he did not want to even think about permanently scarring someone, but he did not have to as Charlie answered for him. "Why can't the potion be enough? We took the potion already!"

"You would use a Fighter without giving him the pride of a Name to follow? Using a person without claiming them... It makes them less than an animal, Harry. A tool. Nolan fought for you today. We both did, though I was fighting to protect your position more than anything. By refusing to give your name, regardless of the means with which it is given, you are denying Nolan the right to proudly say he is yours, that he fights for you!" Charlie said passionately.

"And I can't hear you if you need me," Nolan chimed in, though he looked to Charlie to make sure his information was actually correct.

"Somewhat," Charlie confirmed. "If you do not share a name you are not truly and fully bonded. It means that Harry would need to focus all of his attention on calling for you whereas I would know as soon as he even thought he had need of me."

Harry leaned his head back against the tree, shutting his eyes to the midmorning light shadowed down through the leaves. This was all so confusing to him. He scratched idly at his head, brows furrowing at to bumps on either side of his temple. He felt them then forced his hand down and looked to the others.

"How...how did you come to learn all of this, Charlie?"

"My family, of course," he replied, scratching at the small of his back for a moment. "Just as the Ministry cannot detect wand magic in a house where magic is used daily by those overage, so can they not detect wordspells if the battle systems are expanded outside of their radar."

"Expanded? What are Battle Systems?"

"Battle Systems are what make true damages appear," Nolan explained before Charlie took over.

"Battles with wordspells are very systematic. First, one unit calls for a battle. The other accepts or denies. If accepted they expand their Battle Systems, meaning their fighting radius, which is the area where the spells can take place. The weaker the opponent the smaller their fighting radius. Pureblood children can typically train at home because they do not even register on the radar of the Ministry. Adults tend to either not use their abilities, use them in a country that does not outlaw it on vacations, or pay off the clerks that would otherwise arrest them for using Battle Systems."

He scratched his head before continuing. "Mum and Dad have never had much use for Battle Systems. Wand magic does what they need well enough, but they made sure we all knew how to take on our roles. They knew what we were, something about their bond being able to tell them at our birth. The ones of us who were Fighters would practice vocabulary along with our other lessons, and the Sacrifices would learn about leading, and some good lessons in toning down their ego when the power got to their heads. Mum's really good at those lessons."

"Who-?" Harry started.

"Ah, you'll just have to wait and find out, Harry. It's rude to tell another's orientation without them present." Charlie winked at the younger teen to which he blushed.

"So, um…" Harry stuttered, trying to think of another question. "How...Well, how can you tell a battle radius?"

"By the strength of the ringing in your ears. Any time my Battle Systems are engaged now you will hear it. You will also be able to hear when a fighter engages around you. It is probably how the Aurors knew to come in. They are still attuned to searching for Units, after all."

Harry shook his head. "No, that was me. I got this weird letter saying I had done magic in Surrey, when I had been with Nolan at the Oratory at the same time. So I went to talk to the Law Enforcement Director."

"Madame Bones?"

"Yes. She was in the room, as was Dumbledore, when your Mum's patronus reached us. We came to the Burrow and he and Madame Bones stayed behind because a few Dementors got loose."

"Dementors loose in the Ministry?" Charlie asked, incredulously. "That's definitely a first." He shook his head, wiggling against the rough tree bark before asking, "So, any more questions?"

"Um...so, how do these fights even work? I mean, magically…"

Charlie grinned. "I was hoping you would ask. So, in battles conducted with spells, the Fighter conjures up an image and speaks it as a word, which then transforms it into real power. The faster and more varied the connections are, the more powerful the attack. But a Fighter must obey, that's the only thing they can do. Only through that strong bond and trust can a pair become powerful.**"

"Nolan?" Harry asked, seeing his friend nodding along vigorously to the end of Charlie's explanation.

**"A Fighter must obey. I shall obey orders. I shall protect. I shall perform. My entire body is a vessel that exists to obey orders. My will, my soul, my heart...I belong to my Sacrifice." Nolan said rhythmically, as if he had recited this mantra thousands of times in the past.

Charlie frowned as he watched Nolan's eyes glaze over, his body relax and stretch, as if assuming a position. He knew these signs. Had been roommates with pureblood children who had been beaten into submission by their parents and tutors when they felt the children weren't quite ready to be subservient Fighters. This was a teen who had been abused by a system that was deemed illegal, a system no one looked to stop because a written word would do so. A system that left children like Nolan vulnerable.

As Charlie was lost to his thoughts Harry had crawled over to Nolan, noticing the odd behaviors and wanting to reaffirm what he'd said before. He knelt in front of the cross legged boy and snapped a few times before Nolan's face. "Hey. Nolan. Nolan! Come back, mate." Harry waited until recognition and consciousness returned and looked Nolan in the eyes. "What did I say before? About us being a team."

"I am your equal, not a tool," he said mechanically.

Harry nodded, though not completely satisfied. He guessed that he would not be when it came to Nolan's perspective of himself for a while, but promised himself to work with his friend. He lifted his hand, moving Nolan's hair out of his face to see those piercing grey eyes. "That's right. _You are a human being with thoughts and feelings, not a tool to be thrown away after it's reason for use is complete. Fighter Units come in pairs._ _That means we work together, as a team. We will be equals in this partnership, because I'm not going to take anything less._ "

Harry didn't know the power and magic within his words, didn't know that within the Battle radius his words had power over the Fighters, especially those who had a bond, or in Nolan's case wished so desperately for a bond.

With a flash of light the Strands of Fate around Harry and Nolan began glowing brighter. They lengthened and, with no help from their humans began to vibrate. Nolan's strand began to fray into two sections then strengthen and coil together like braided wire. It reached out suddenly, sinking into the chests of Harry and Charlie, who had crept closer at Harry's words. The foreign strand sunk into them at the same place as their original threads, and melded together to form one bond. The light surrounding them, filling their Battle Radius, grew as Nolan's Strand of Fate took on the same blinding, glittering hue as Charlie and Harry's, and then some.

Each of them sat up, staring in wonder at the thin wires running through them and around them, circling all three of their bodies in a way that kept them all connected. A pleasing breezy ruffled through their hair and clothes, and the sun grew brighter through the leaves above them.

As quickly as it began, it ended and left their area lit brighter only by their glittering Strands of Fate, which continued to coil around them protectively. Charlie knelt beside Harry and they watched bemused as Nolan took his thread in his hands, stroking the glittering and lively wire appreciatively. Harry did not know why, but Charlie understood. He'd grown up knowing and seeing his dead and lifeless strand, waiting for the day it looked like his parent's. Alive. Glowing. Healthy.

Quickly Nolan pulled at the cuffs of his sleeves, pinching his skin in an effort to get the button down shirt off. He spun on his knees, knowing he would be unable to see his name for himself, but hoping.

"Is it there? Harry?" He asked desperately, and felt a soft whisper of fingertips against his shoulder blades.

"Harry?" Nolan asked once more, but was kept from a response when a crackle of leaves and twigs underfoot was heard. Without pause Nolan tossed his shirt and pushed Harry behind him, coming to stand side by side with Charlie to meet the interloper head on.

"Who's there?" Charlie called forcefully, sending out a powerful, deterring aura to turn any attackers away...or at least make them pause in their efforts to come closer.

The Boundless Unit members weren't sure whether they were right in feeling worse seeing the migraine inducing shade of lavender make it's way through the trees towards them, but knew the only relief they felt was in seeing the Weasley Patriarch with him. Harry and Nolan knew that after this morning's revelations that Arthur Weasley was not as staunch a supporter of Albus Dumbledore as he had been, and Charlie was settling on the same path as his father.

"Ah! Harry, my boy, we've found you at last!" Dumbledore cooed in his grandfatherly way, which only brought to Harry's mind the sick and perverse priests Father MacDara always told him to stay away from should any come to visit their parish. The sight of his Strand of Fate, grey, limp and lifeless, hanging from his chest like an afterthought...it only reaffirmed Harry's thoughts of the man. Harry watched Dumbledore's keen eyes move over them, and despite their hidden positions could see their Strands of Fate and the odd arrangement of them.

Harry stepped in between his Fighters as Arthur came forward happily smacking Charlie on the back in congratulations. His Strand picked up circling him energetically and the red glittering lights dancing happily along its length. Arthur ha only noticed the strands between Harry and his son, and looked no further. "Well done, Son! A complete pair, and so soon! Welcome to the family, Harry." Everything he'd learned that morning of Nolan had flown from his mind at seeing his first son bonded by magic as he and his wife were.

"Um, Mr. Weasley," Harry started, hoping to explain, but he was cut off by the accusatory glare and bark from the Headmaster.

"What Dark Magicks have you done, Nolan? Or was this your dong, Harry?"

"What?!" Harry cried, looking incredulously at the old man. "How...We've done no Dark magic! How could you even ask something like that?"

Arthur looked confused. "What Dark magic could have been done within our wards, Headmaster. Nor would Charlie allow something like that on our property. He knows better, right, Son."

A soft 'of course, Father' was swallowed by Dumbledore. "Do you not see the unnatural magic they have invoked, Arthur? Two Fighters! A Fighter bonded to another Fighter! It is an abomination!" He all but growled through gritted teeth.

"What? Two Fight...ers?" Arthur finally looked between the three boys, noticing the Strands of Fate with a small frown, but saying nothing more.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Headmaster?" Harry asked with just a touch of snark. "I have Nolan bonded to me just as you trained him."

"I don't know what you mean, dear boy. I do know Nolan has received some level of mentorship and tutelage from me over the years, but it is not my place to decide pairs." He nodded congenially, stepping forward until Charlie and Nolan resumed their stoic places in front of Harry. "Well, two fighters. It is a new bond, I assume. You had no such tethers when last we spoke. I'm sure a qualified Healer would be able to sever it clean enough." Dumbledore motioned to the Strands of Fate angrily circling them, taking on their anger as it grew to pure fury.

"Sever? You can't do that!"

"Albus?" Arthur finally cut through the denials and growls. "I believe you have overstepped, Headmaster," he said in a wavering, but steady voice, much to the Headmaster's anger. "These are Strands of Fate! Even you cannot put asunder what Magick has created!"

"No, he cannot. Not anymore. Nolan and Charlie are both my Fighters, just as magic intended. I may not know much about these units, but there is one thing I do know," Harry said, pulling on the self-confidence built from the ground up by his pseudo-guardians. "They bear my name: BOUNDLESS."

Harry took one of their hands in each of his own, showing their unity, even though they were so newly bonded. "I don't care what anyone has to say. If being their Sacrifice makes them mine, then everyone will just have to accept that!"

Dumbledore pretended to wait patiently through the boy's heroic speech. "Be that as it may, Mr. Potter," he tried to take a path of power over the boy, "as the Supreme Mugwump and head of the Wizengamot I do believe there will be issues over this sequence of events. Magic or not, Fate or not, there is a set of order to our Laws. You will have to choose. It is an unnatural occurrence to have two Fighters, and society will not take well to your blatant disregard. Nor yours," he looked at Nolan, eyes cold as ice, "for coming between so newly a bonded pair."

"Your blatant disregard for the Law saw me placed in a household that threw me away, Headmaster. Do not preach to me on your Laws!"

" _He is a spare."_ Dumbledore hissed in the fury of years of crumbled plans laying at his feet. He'd never be able to touch the boy if he was bonded to a Sacrifice. The word of a Sacrifice was taken even over his own power as Headmaster...unless laws were changed. "You would throw away your name for a sapre?"

Harry froze, terrified as the mention of a spare set off flashbacks in his mind. The graveyard of Little Hangleton surrounded him, the overly large cauldron and adrenaline pumping his heart. The sight of Wormtail and the misshapen form of the glum in his hands. The green light flashing, taking over his vision as it snuffed out the life of Cedric Diggory...and the last of his childhood.

"..ry. Harry, came back to us" he heard Nolan whispering in his ear, a warm hand squeezing his left, anchoring him. He could see Arthur talking to the Headmaster, but could hear nothing but Nolan whispering his name. He looked from Nolan to Charlie, seeing the confusion in his other bonded's eyes, but shaking his head minutely. He did not want to get into this here.

"We'll deal with this as we can, Albus," he heard Arthur say, as he caught back up with the jetstream of reality. "You know sometimes Magick makes decisions we have no control over/"

Charlie stepped forward then, his more political side coming forward. He'd spent many years learning how to spin ideas, a skill honed by years of talking politicians out of cutting funding to Dragon Reserves. He'd been told of this morning's activities and an idea formed. "We'll be talking to Madame Bones about a Writ of Exception, of course. She's already indebted to Harry for her Department's erroneous suspension. Not to mention the death of his relatives by Dementors, which are under Ministry Control. By calling in those debts we will have no issue turning this in our favor, Headmaster."

Harry and Nolan both looked to him in awe before schooling their faces. "Indeed," Harry said. He was good at winging it. "With the Ministry on our side we'll have no issues. Speaking of, don't we have an appointment from Dr. Benson soon, mr. Weasley? I'd hate to miss everyone taking their potion. Plus I'd like my leg looked at." Harry pushed his open robe aside to where his pants leg had a tear. The skin beneath was singed from close spell fire, but not severely.

"Doctor-oh. Oh, yes! The Healer will be here any moment!" Arthur cast a tempus and got even more flustered. "Oh, dear! Molly will be furious if we are late. Let's go boys!" He waited for them to move, giving Albus a send off with every ounce of his self-confidence. "Nice to see you again, Headmaster, but we must be off. Family matters, you understand."

With that he and his new sons took off in the direction of the Burrow without a look back at the deviously fuming old man.

* * *

**Denotes that the majority of this explanation comes from passages in the LOVELESS manga.

A/N: Probably going to bounce to Hogwarts soon, which means seeing more pairs. I have some laid out, but still need a few more, so if you have a pairing you like and a good reason for their name, let me know! A few are set in stone, but some are definitely flexible.


	10. Family Matters

**NAMELESS 10: Family Matters**

 _*I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters within, nor any concepts from LOVELESS. Only Nolan is mine._

* * *

 **A/N: Review** from Sakura Lisel: (Also answers questions more people may have?)

 _Wait but if EVERYBODY living on Privet Drive had their souls sucked out then what happened to the person who supposedly cast the Patronus spell Harry got blamed for? Or is the caster among the victims if there EVER was one to begin with? *lol*_

Let's go with the last portion. No one was ever there. It was easy enough to provide circumstantial evidence (because how does one record magic cast in an area substantially? Dobby was enough to set it off, so I imagine this is a very corruptible system). A spell very few people can cast was "recorded" at the address on file for a student known to be able to cast it. What is there to question as far as the Ministry drones are concerned? If Harry had not had the connection to Madame Bones prior he would have gone to court and been found guilty because he cannot prove anything due to living with Muggles and no squibs around to defend him. Unless they pulled in Figg to say that Harry hadn't lived there, but again, no evidence for doesn't mean you're home free.

 _Sakura Lisel: Wait when did the old man EVER 'ask' Harry to return to the Dursleys in the years since discovering he was living at a church orphanage?_

Imagine that every time Harry asks to not go to Privet Drive in canon, Dumbledore suggests Harry go back in NAMELESS. Dumbledore frequently pressed the issue, even saying the Blood Wards were still effective when Harry got to Hogwarts and Harry wrote home about it each time. Father MacDara later wrote to Harry with information from a former charge about Blood Wards. Dumbledore then changed his tactic to guilt for his unprotected relatives and has been using that for about two years now.

 _I thought the old man was OKAY with it ever since his first meeting with Harry back in Harry's first year, since the old coot never asked Harry WHY was he THERE at the orphanage instead of at the Dursleys, when he personally showed up to invite Harry to Hogwarts and introduced him to Nolan on the same day? I thought the old man had put him there himself seeing how he wasn't acting bothered by Harry not being at Dursleys like he expected._

Dumbledore was anything but okay with Harry staying at the Oratory, as it put him under the influence of Father MacDara, but neither did he have any way to force the issue at the time. The Blood Wards were fallen and gone and Harry had been there too long to _obliviate._ He never needed to ask why Harry was there because he had visited the Dursleys already and saw their abuse through Legilimency. He was perfectly fine with the negligence and "tough love", but only got upset when he realized Harry had been abandoned and could be anywhere. He was also not happy because by being at the Oratory Harry received a better education and understanding of the world and how to trust adults, which is the exact opposite of his intentions in leaving him with Muggles.

* * *

Hope that clears things up!

If any of my readers has a question, comment, want to see my character pictures or just want to see my erratic comments about life and writing please feel free to add me on Facebook. My name there is Petra Kitt.

* * *

Little was said on the walk back to the Burrow, though Harry could see the effort Molly made in not mentioning the new bond. Little was said while the Weasley children, sans Charlie, took their potions and Harry's leg was healed. Little was said on the Headmaster's interference as Harry wrote to Madame Bones on the matter. Little was said at dinner, which flagged as everyone was beginning to feel the aftereffects of the battle and adrenaline rush.

There was a lot to be said when the topic of sleeping arrangements arose.

"Why is Bill in Percy's room? Mum, Harry always stays in my room!" Ron whinged. "Charlie is used to sharing with Bill, so we'll just stay like normal. Nolan can take Percy's room. Prat that he is, he won't even notice!"

Harry looked from his friend to Nolan and Charlie, biting his lip for a second before gathering his courage. "Ron." He waited for the boy to look his way. "I have to stay with Charlie and Nolan. I...I took my potion early and the battle…" he scratched his head idly, wondering his to phrase this. "Charlie and Nolan expanded their battle systems and we bonded."

"Well, yea, mate. All men bond over battle stories. Right, Dad?"

"Listen to your friend, Ronald," Arthur merely replied.

"Ron," Harry gained his attention once more. "I know you've learned about bonds. Charlie, Nolan and I share a bond. They are my Fighters."

"But...two? How can you have two fighters, mate?" Ron spluttered. "I thought...well, you said Nolan was it…" He trailed off, the lesson on holding his tongue on this subject with his touchy friend finally setting in as the best strategy.

"I know," Harry sighed. "It was... unexpected." Harry leaned his head in his hands, elbows braced on the table in his exhaustion. "I'd love nothing more than to be normal, mate. Especially after this last year."

Faces around the table fell at that reminder, and little was left to be said as everyone finished their meals and moved to sleep the long, bloody day away.

* * *

Harry awoke much as he had the day before, with a few magical modulations for comfort. Charlie had transfigured a towel into a mattress for Nolan after insisting that Harry take Bill's bed for the night.

He woke gently until the strange feel of the bed and sheets filtered through and he sat up with a gasp. One hand reaching blindly for his glasses, he looking blearily around the room, trying to find even a clue as to where he was. It was as he saw the bush of red hair and pool of black that his sleep-addled brain kicked into gear and the day before came back to him.

With a long yawn, and a glance out the window for an estimate on the time, Harry decided a shower was in order before the rest of the Weasley clan rose. He also felt insecure about his shirtless sleep wear, and was glad to rise before the others so he could dress.

Harry gathered his toiletries and crept out of the room quietly, not bothering to focus on the other two in the room. All he could think of was how grotty and crusty he felt and knew he needed a shower to feel human again.

Steam billowed around the room as the hot water began pouring out of the shower head. Harry refused to look at himself in the mirror, wanting to be clean before assessing the damage from the day before. He climbed into the shower stall, yelping and turning the water down just a touch as it hit his head. He frowned and rubbed at what he assumed was a tender knot, then froze as a tall, twitching appendage filled his hand.

"What the-"

His other hand joined the first to explore the fuzzy...thing in his hand. He jumped from the stall, yelping again as the still scalding water hit his backside and another appendage smacked wetly against his right calf. He stood, not knowing what to do. This was just too strange.

"Come on, Harry. Just look. You'll never know until you look...Can't be that...bad…" Harry trailed off slightly as he reached up to wipe the steam off the mirror, but even living in the magical world could have prepare him for what he saw.

Ears.

Cat ears.

Fuzzy, black cat ears. On his head.

What the hell.

With a growing sense of dread, Harry turned at the hips and looked behind him to see…

A tail.

A long, thin black tail coming out of his tail bone, twitching with the rising agitation he was feeling.

Panic, hot and thick, rose in his chest as he just stared. He thought he screamed for someone, but it just caught in his throat as he silently stared down at the slowly drying thing coming from his back. He could hear the house waking around him as he continued staring, could feel the movements by the way his newest ears twitched with the incoming sound.

It wasn't until a knock came at the door that he realized that the shower was still going, and he stood stark naked in front of the bathroom vanity.

"Harry? You've been in a while, everything okay?" Nolan's voice massaged his new ears with its smooth tones.

Without thinking Harry opened the door and reached out, pulling Nolan in harshly. He never let the boy gather his bearings before pushing him against the door and moving back. He stood, one hand pointing to his head, the other to his back as his hips turned to better show the tail.

"What is this?!" Harry just barely kept from screaming, but he was on the brink of losing all of his self-control. It was too much right after the other.

* * *

Nolan, for his part, averted his eyes quickly, a deep blush stealing over his face and neck at the sight before him. He didn't think Harry remembered his current state of undress, but knew that when he did...well, he wouldn't be the only one blushing. He shifted self consciously before lowering his eyes to the top of Harry's head.

He could see the twitching ears atop his head blending straight into the boy's hair. They were proportional enough, a bit wide, but nothing shocking after one became accustomed to the ears themselves. He couldn't bring himself to look lower, knowing the reaction his body would have at seeing more of Harry's...assets.

"I...um…," Nolan stammered, and finally threw a towel at Harry. "I suppose you don't want to hear about how adorable they look?"

Nolan's lips quirked at the blush and glare he received at that comment. He tried to reassure the other boy. "It's probably just a joke, Harry. A transfiguration spell by the twins."

Harry growled, not appreciating the hit at his masculine ego. "I want you to cancel the transfiguration! The twins must have gotten me on the way to the shower!"

Nolan tilted his head. "I can't do that, I think? Charlie could, but I'm still underage...I don't quite know if the trace is still on my wand."

He moved forward gently and lightly touched Harry's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get Charlie to fix you." He led the fuming Harry back to Charlie's room, not letting him look around the hallway for the twins. Revenge could wait. They got inside quickly and unseen.

Nolan kicked at Charlie's cot to stir the older man, looking him over in his relaxed state. The red hair and pale skin trope hadn't quite made it to Charlie. His hair was a deep auburn, his skin sun kissed with white and pink burn scars dotted along his back. Nolan gasped slightly as Charlie turned his head toward them, unsure of what he was seeing, but finding a pattern nonetheless.

* * *

Harry watched Charlie, who was still lounging in bed as they came in the door. The older man did not stir when the door opened, but rolled when his cot shifted. Harry felt the panic return as Charlie turned his head.

Ears. Again.

Charlie was the first to speak, his eyes narrowed with laughter as he caught sight of his little Sacrifice. "The twins catch you, did they?"

Harry nodded his head, hoping beyond hope that he was right. "C-Can you end it?" He asked tentatively, and closed his eyes as the dragon tamer's wand waved at him. He heard the _finite incantatem_ and waited for the weight he could now feel on his head to leave…

But it never did.

His hands flew to the still twitching ears and his eyes screwed tight. "No. No. No."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Charlie. "What are these?"

Charlie began to sit up, realizing just how distraught Harry sounded. "It's just a spell. You need to calm down. We'll find the twins and get the counter."

"It's not just ears! Look!" Harry turned, showing the tail sticking out over the towel. "You have them too!"

Harry looked from his tail swishing through the air as a thump reached his ears. He winced and his ears folded back at the loud noise. "Ow!"

He looked up to see Charlie spinning around behind his cot in only his pyjama bottoms. He spun in order to catch sight of his long haired tail. It was shorter than Harry's but matched the hair on his head and ears. The ears, like Harry's, were proportional to Charlie's head, but more rounded, stockier.

"Merlin! Would you look at that!" He stopped and touched his ears gently, a look of awe on his face. "Fred and George have really outdone themselves this time. Ha! Been a while since they got me."

Charlie could see the distraught look on Harry's face and went to him. "Hey, it's okay. The twins are always playing a prank on family. We'll just go have them reverse it if it troubles you so much, Harry."

Harry nodded, not wanting to let them know how much he hated being different, singled out for one reason or another. "Yea. Just have to find them, I guess." He looked to Nolan, the only one of them to come out of the pranking unscathed.

"Could you-ah!" He flinched when the soft fur of his tail brushed his hand.

"As you wish," Nolan said as he popped out of the room. Charlie and Harry did little more than touch their ears and tails while he found the twins, indeed Harry was idly rubbing his tail when they came in.

"What happened-"

"To you two?" The twins spoke brokenly, eyes wide and drawn to the new fixtures on their friend and brother.

"Stop playing coy, guys." Charlie said, looking to Harry quickly. "It's been a great trick, but we're tired of the added parts. Just show us the counter and we'll fix ourselves."

Fred and George looked at one another, puzzled, then to Charlie. "This wasn't-"

"Our work."

"You know we,"

"Always take credit,"

"Where credit is due."

"But this isn't,"

"Ours."

"Shit." Nolan whispered under his breath as the blood rushed out of Harry's face. He moved quickly, catching Harry and shuffling him over to the bed to lay back. "Ssh. You're alright. We'll figure out who did it and have them end it. It's okay." He shushed his friend, but the patterns were glaring too strong in his mind. There was only one thing to change between last night and now between Harry and Charlie and that was their bond.

He tried not to let his obvious absence of cat extremities say any more to the dark, vulnerable depths of his mind.

As Nolan pet the black haired boy's head Harry pushed into the hand petting his head without realizing it. It was sweet and adorable and something Nolan would never mention without fear of having his hand bitten off.

Charlie, however, had no such compunctions. "Who could have spelled us all over night if not the twins? And to miss Nolan completely? It doesn't make any sense…" He paused, his thoughts falling in the same line as Nolan's. No one said a word until Harry, voice weighted with worry spoke up.

"Unless this isn't spell work. It's because of the bond, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Realizations

**NAMELESS 11: Realizations**

 _*I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters within, nor any concepts from LOVELESS. Only Nolan is mine._

* * *

The room was tense and silent following the question everyone was wondering themselves. Charlie finally broke it by saying, "I don't know, Harry."

"Don't know? What do you mean you don't know?!" His voice was rising with some hysterics before he stopped himself. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths before opening them to ask, "Your parents are bonded, so shouldn't you know about all this?"

Charlie shared a glance with the twins, but couldn't find the words he needed to explain, yet not set harry off again. He'd only known the teen for a few hours now, and that was not nearly long enough to know how to navigate such a temper as he had.

"This has never,"

"Happened in a,"

"Bonding before." Fred began and finished their sentences, as always.

"That we,"

"Know of,"

"Anyway." The twins spoke softly, hesitating to face a pissy Harry Potter again. They never imagined facing an upset one, though, and it was ever more heart wrenching.

"So I'm just a freak," Harry whispered brokenly, his fears coming true. "Little Harry Potter came to create Fate's new example of hilarity."

The redheads in the room froze immediately, not truly understanding the depth of feeling that these thoughts came from, but Nolan knew. Dumbledore had explained what Harry's relatives would be like as he trained Nolan to be the perfect Fighter, and no matter how short a time he had spent with them, being orphaned by one set of adults then immediately abandoned by another left a mark on one's soul and self esteem.

Being raised as a muggleborn in a social sphere that would condemn you for magic you were born with hadn't helped, even if Harry's guardians had never felt that way.

Without a word Nolan moved to the bed and lay next to Harry. He pulled roughly so the smaller boy fell in line with his body and engulfed him in long, gangly arms.

"Stop. Breathe. Think. You are not alone in this. Charlie has his ears and tail. This isn't something to do with just you, Harry. I guess...maybe our bond didn't take, so it is part of the bond between you and Charlie…" Nolan trailed off, not wanting to think on that further, but Harry stopped him.

"It took," he mumbled into the pale chest before him.

"What?" Nolan asked.

"The bond. It took. It's settled. I saw it yesterday." Harry looked up, and saw Nolan's arm move as he reached back to scratch the small of his back. His eyes lit up as he remembered just how itchy his head and back had been yesterday after the bond, and with a gleam in his eye he leant up on one elbow.

"Move your head over here."

"Huh?" Nolan got out as Harry yanked his head down. He tried not to shiver at the sensation of his hair being pulled, but couldn't quite mask it.

"Sorry," Harry murmured, then ran gentle fingers through Nolan's hair, grinning as he found the two bumps he was hoping for. His eyes and spirits lifted as he teased. "There they are. You have ears coming!"

Nolan felt around the same areas, eyes lighting up at the tangible confirmation of his place with Harry. He was still in awe as he softly whispered, "Woah. Ears," to himself, then checked his back as well. "And a tail. Wicked."

Charlie, who watched the scene in deep thought snapped his fingers. "It's got to be the Soul-Bond potion causing this. Mum and Dad didn't need it, explaining how this has never been seen before. We've all taken it, but Fred and George here haven't found their Units so the potion hasn't been activated."

"Okay, then,"

"Why the delay,"

"In accessories,"

"For that one," George finished, nodding at Nolan.

"Because my bond came later, after the battle," Nolan said, still rubbing the spot where his ears were going to appear. The skin was inflamed and tender, but he couldn't bring himself to care overmuch. All he could think was his dream had come true. He was Harry's Fighter.

Harry's stomach interrupted the moment though by growling loud and long. Nolan laughed, used to the sound each morning in Gryffindor dorms, and the others did as well.

"Let's get clothes on and eat," Charlie suggested. "Maybe Mum will know something about all this after all, eh?"

The others nodded, though Harry was still reluctant to leave the room. With some convincing and another rumble from his stomach he gave in, Harry dressed quickly, only just realizing that his entire meltdown had occurred while wearing only a towel. He threw on jeans and a grey t-shirt, Charlie a light blue shirt, black pants and Nolan a green shirt with jeans.

They had to take the time to spell a hole into their pants as both Harry and Charlie soon found that having their tails pushed up against their bodies was the high of discomfort.

Harry crept downstairs, ears laid back. He was trying to remain unseen, but it was futile. Ginny crowed over how cute his ears were, while Ron and Hermione grilled him on how it happened. Mrs. Weasley immediately yelled at the twins for pranking 'poor Harry', but they quickly professed their innocence. Nolan tried to remain nearby if needed, but said little.

Harry blushed wildly with each repeated exclamation over his and Charlie's new accessories. Neither of the Weasley parents nor Bill had heard of such a thing occurring, and threw in their own theories about why. The Weasley and Prewitt family had no record of creature blood that manifested in cat-like ears and tails, but no one knew the Potter family history well enough to know for sure either way.

Finally, Charlie, after stepping out a moment to send a letter, put an end to the questions. He was especially concerned after seeing how uncomfortable they made Harry.

"Enough," he told the room, looking particularly at Ron and Hermione who had been pestering Harry since he'd come down. "We know as much as you do right now, and as the ones with the ears I can tell you that it's more disconcerting to have them than to see them. Hopefully Percy will know something. I just sent an owl off about all this, so we will have information either way within a few hours."

"But how will you know?" Hermione insisted.

"Logical deduction," Nolan said softly, but confidently. "Harry and I took our Soul Bonding potion at the same time, yet he has his ears and I do not. So, it is not only a side effect of the potion. Charlie and Harry bonded at the same time, and I bonded a few hours later. If, in a few hours my ears come in then the theory will be set that bonding after taking the potion will result in ears and a tail growing."

Hermione's hand automatically went to her head in a quick check for bumps, but is was the look on Ron's face that had everyone laughing.

"Aww, is," Fred began.

"Ickle Ronnikins,"

"Still afraid of,"

"The big, bad,"

"Kneazle?"

"No!" He huffed indignantly, his hand also on his head. "I'm not scared! I just. If that's true then who would want to bond knowing they'll have those bloody things growing out of them?!"

Utensils clattered on plates, shattering the otherwise silence of the room following Ron's outburst. The sound of a chair scraping the floor filled the room as Harry stormed out without saying a word, tail bristling behind him. Nolan followed him quickly after sharing a look with Charlie, who remained seated but glaring at his younger brother.

"Ronald!" Hermione began, but was cut off by Charlie raising his hand, palm towards her.

Silence reigned as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fought their tongues, wanting to chastise their son, but holding their thoughts after a look from their elder son. Without speaking, Charlie moved to the seat in front of Ron and folded his hands together in front of his chest.

"What are you playing at, Ron?" Charlie began steadily, reigning in his temper little by little.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"No? You called our ears and our tails 'those bloody things'. You say you would go so far as to remain unbonded to avoid them. What part of that do you think did not devastate the boy you are supposed to be best friends with?"

Ron said nothing, mouth gaping as he realized the implication of his words.

"You say you're his best friend," he looked to Hermione as well. "You both do, yet you question him when he is vulnerable, you persist when he is uncomfortable, and you make what has happened to him akin to a disease to be avoided at all costs. I think that you both would do well to remember that you will have Fighter Units soon. You will be paired by the Fates, and nothing will stop them from bringing you together.

"You may not know them, you may not even like them, but they will be yours and you theirs. You will be incomplete apart. Harry has that now. He has me and Nolan, and do not think that because you knew him first that you know him best. I will protect him, Nolan will protect him. If that means protecting him from you, so be it. You need to learn that words have power, especially now."

With that he rose from his chair as a loud thudding sounded through the house. Charlie walked out on breakfast and his family.

He had a Sacrifice to comfort.

* * *

Nolan took the steps two and three at a time in order to reach Harry as quickly as possible. He'd seen this scene plenty while living in the Gryffindor dormitory, but never had he had the opportunity to do anything like comfort Harry after. His entire life had been filled with two thoughts. First was to become the best Fighter for Harry and second to never be a burden. He'd never approached Harry because Dumbledore had made it obvious to him that to do so would put an unnecessary burden on Harry.

'To be given a Fighter that was not properly trained would be too much for the boy,' the Headmaster said again and again. 'You don't want to go to the Boy-Who-Lived without being the best candidate for the position.'

The words would circle in his head over and over, like a track on repeat in his mind. He had to be the best. Had to hone his craft. Had to win.

Always win for Harry.

As a child this was what he lived for. Keep going for Harry. One more meter for Harry. One more lash for Harry. It was beat into him literally and metaphorically…

Until the day he met the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Standing in that church and watching the steadfast boy panic at the thought of magic and going off to school...it had been eye opening and lovely. Nolan had always been told in the years before finding him that Harry was a shy, socially inept boy with deep seated Gryffindor tendencies, but seeing the confidence in him that summer day had crashed those tall tales.

He had said nothing to Harry, struck dumb at finally seeing the center of his universe so animated and happy. He smiled softly at times, but was generally overwhelmed by seeing the boy whom he had spent years learning for. As time went on they were both sorted into Gryffindor House and lived in the same dormitory. Nolan watched the messy haired boy, and the more he did the more glaring the errors in what he had been taught became.

Harry was neither shy, nor socially stunted. He was respectful and kind, but very concerned about standing out. He liked blending, just like Nolan. He loved his family, and missed them. He did not like adventure as much as he was told, but his sense of justice and equality kept him in motion in the Wizarding World.

He had a problem with saving things that should not have been his problem to save.

Just as he had a saving people complex, Harry also had a problem conforming to Wizarding mannerisms. Nolan had been taught what he needed by Dumbledore, but also through books and observing the people around him. Harry, had not.

Nolan had watched the same situation from dinner happen time and again at Hogwarts. Something happened to Harry, Ron acted like an insensitive neanderthal then Harry ran away from the situation rather than confront him. The situation became tense until someone gave in or the truth came out to smack everyone in the face.

Avoiding confrontation was the muggle way of dealing with hurt feelings that the Wizarding World just didn't understand. Without a duel for honor and an explanation of feelings or thoughts the magicals just thought you found their behavior acceptable and would continue.

Lost in thought and halfway up the landing Nolan felt a sharp, pinching pain in his head and lower back. His balance shifted in an instant and he tripped. He pitched forward just as he felt he pants growing tighter and a weight settling on his head. He tried to turn, but his feet slipped further. With a thud and crack he hit the stairs on his right side, a dull pain in his head blocking out everything else. He slid up with his gathered momentum, then back down the steps in a heap, groaning as aches and bruises began to make themselves known almost immediately.

"Nolan!" He heard the voice distantly, and hissed when a heavy hand turned his body on the pointy edge of the stairs. His back felt pinched and crowded and he had to fight between not moving and his hips squirming to find a more comfortable position.

"Ow…," he moaned, hand rising to cup his head before hissing as his fingers came into contact with hair well before it should have. "What the?"

"Ssh. Stop. Seems the ears and whatnot came suddenly. You got yours, though it looks like the fall broke some cartilage. You may have one straight and one flopped if this doesn't set right." Charlie smoothed his hand over Nolan's head, carefully avoiding the injured ear while still checking for injuries. Nolan squirmed as the hand ran over his chest and abdomen firmly. He grabbed Charlie's wrist carefully before the redhead could go any further. He heart was racing from the adrenaline rush of falling, and certain parts of his anatomy were reacting very strongly to having a very fit, handsome man nearby.

"I'm pumped full of adrenaline and still a teenager. You may want to stop touching me," Nolan said breathily.

Charlie froze, his breath stopping short. "You're…?"

Nolan's lips tightened to a crisp, thin line as he tensed. "Yes. I'm gay. If that's going to be a problem then-"

Charlie felt a tightness in his chest he hadn't realized was binding him release at Nolan's admission. He knew from the moment they bonded that the age difference with Harry could cause issues, but hoped that any problems they encountered would be resolved by the sheer closeness that Fighter Units shared. To then be bound to another Fighter of a similar age deficit worried him further. Being part of a Unit did not necessarily mean the relationship would lead to sex, but the intimacy required to work as one often led to such.

A Unit with two Fighters would have to be exceptionally close.

Without hearing more Charlie quieted the teen with a soft kiss, only a slight press of lips. A simple sign of reassurance, support with a hint of heated promise. Charlie could feel his tail swishing in happiness.

"No problems, Nolan." Charlie watched as Nolan relaxed and sighed softly in relief. "Well," he continued, throwing a look up the staircase. "No problems between us. I don't know how Harry will feel…"

Nolan shook his head tentatively, wincing as it moved his injured ear. "Best not to mention it yet. With his background I don't know that he'd take it well...and um, it's just going to overwhelm him again. I can't do that to him so soon. Not knowingly."

Charlie agreed with a soft 'Mmm' before nodding his head. He could see that Nolan's ear was getting red and inflamed and put his thoughts aside for now. Without pausing Charlie slid his arms beneath Nolan's back and knees. "C'mon my Graceful Steed. Let's get you healed. Maybe we can get your ear set in time." He huffed a laugh. "Or who knows, maybe Harry will want you to keep it flopped. It is pretty adorable."

Nolan hissed as he was moved, but settled quickly after a feel for the hard, bulging muscles beneath him. He may be a virgin, having saved himself for his Sacrifice, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate nice aesthetics on a man. He was so caught up in those appreciative thoughts that Charlie's words didn't sink into his brain for quite a few moments.

"Wait. Graceful Steed? Did you just call me a horse?!"

Charlie couldn't resist the moment, realizing that he was safe from retaliation on his ear comment. He looked Nolan straight in the eye as he grinned and laughingly said, "Neigh!"

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	12. The Rosary

NAMELESS 12:

 _I do not own any rights to Harry Potter or any characters within, nor any concepts from LOVELESS. Only Nolan is mine._

To say Harry was visibly upset at seeing Nolan hurt was an understatement. Indeed, his negative emotions were only overrun by sheer happiness at seeing someone else with their ears and tail come in. He wasn't alone now, it wasn't his fault that he was different, and by all appearances he would just be one of many sporting what he was now thinking of as "proof of his bond". A new addition to prove he had found his other half, or two-thirds as it was.

Charlie found that no matter how he tried the cartilage of Nolan's ear just would not fully respond. The top of the ear remained bent over, though he was able to heal the rest. He also gave Nolan's tail a look over, for health's sake of course, to make sure the bushy black tail hadn't been hurt in the confinement or fall. He was fine, if a little red around the neck, but Charlie considered himself a natural nurturer, something he needed while working with both his siblings and the dragons. He had no problem, as the eldest, in expressing this urge and took care of everyone around him.

It took a few days before the news of the potion to reach the _Daily Prophet,_ but as they had received no word from Percy everyone appreciated that any news was more information for everyone.

...

 _Department of Mysteries Unshrouded Amid Allegations of Tampering-_

 _Wizarding World to Include Feline Features?_

 _Managing Editor Beverly Hite here with the latest scoop for the_ Daily Prophet _readers! As we all know, the announcement of the legalization of Fighter Systems was followed immediately by a call for mass inoculation of Soul Bonding potion. Sources at St. Mungo's say that brewing of said potion began within the Department of Mysteries over a month ago by the majority of Britain's Potions Masters._

 _Healers report that between visits to them at St. Mungo's Potion Station and house calls over 70% of Britain's Wizarding population received the potion within the first 48 hours of the announcement. All Muggleborns have been reached and the potion received hours after that point. The remaining percent had no need as older generations followed traditions in secret, which the Minister's Office says will have no repercussion._

 _Some have questioned why such a fast turnover and it seems to this reporter that we now have our answer:_

 _No one would take a potion with such ridiculous side effects!_

 _What side effects, my readers? Certain side effects of the Feline variety._

 _That's right! Dozens of cases have come to St. Mungo's and the Ministry Office of Units as newly established pairs find themselves with a new set of ears and a tail! Cat ears and tails to be specific! Even this reporter has been affected by such silly accoutrements within hours of expanding battle systems to find her pair also worked in the_ Daily Prophet _building! For more about that and other notable matches, turn to_ PAGE 6.

 _No news has been released from the Minister, but sources inside tell me that his office is in a bit of a tizzy. Not the best reaction for a known and treatable side effect, I'm sure. A special committee of Howler readers has been established overnight to answer concerns. Word from our sources in the know, dear readers, shows that new theories are flying constantly._

 _The promising of which point to the Soul Bonding Potion as a culprit. It seems that anyone who finds their pair while the potion is in their system will develop feline appendages within hours. There is no known date for when the potion loses effectiveness._

 _There is no known way to be rid of these troublesome, if adorable, new body parts. The Minister seems surprised, the Potion Master's Guild is claiming to have been given the job with no room for testing, and even the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries seems to be stumped._

 _Who then is to blame for this mass infection of feline features among the Wizarding Britain's most eligible demographic: our unbound youth?_

 _Only time will tell._

 _This is Beverly Donnell, signing off with ears a twitching and tail a swishing._

Harry thought it fitting that the Minister be inundated with howlers and letters at such a time. To not test a potion for side effects before tossing it out to the entirety of your population sounded just like something Fudge would pull. Harry didn't think the great wizard Merlin coming back to endorse him would help Fudge in the re-elections.

He'd grown used to the tail and ears in the time since waking up to find them. He'd also grown used to avoiding contact with Ron. Charlie had convinced him that he was deserved an apology and since he saw no fault he felt he would wait for Ron to approach him first.

Instead he, Charlie and Nolan spent many hours together outside talking and getting to know one another. One of the first things they made sure to do was spend a few moments going through their wardrobes and spelling all of their pants and trousers with holes to fit their tails through. Nolan knew how it felt to have his tail so crowded and did not recommend it in the least.

This had led to some jokes on what Harry and Nolan's guardians would think, but that just made Harry all the more upset again.

"What will Father MacDara and the Sisters think of me now?" He'd asked softly, brokenly. They were outside, sitting beneath their trees in the orchard, the same place they had bonded. It had quickly become their spot to come to, expand their Battle Systems and practice feeling with their new abilities. Charlie, in particular, was adamant they become comfortable with their new, expanded senses.

"They'll be fine, Harry," Charlie tried to assure him, but knew it was futile. Harry had it set in his head that they would disapprove of something so inhuman. Unnatural.

"They'll think you no different than _their_ Harry. The one they took in and raised with full knowledge of magic and your place in Wizarding society," Nolan told him. When Harry looked away Nolan crawled across the grass and knelt in front of the boy, refusing to let Harry break eye contact with him. "They love you unconditionally, don't dishonor that with your fears."

Harry took some time to think about that and finally came to the conclusion that Nolan was correct. He did know that his family, strange though it was, did love him unconditionally. He decided to send them a letter with Hedwig explaining what had happened, and was pleasantly surprised to find a letter from them before he could send his own the next morn.

 _My Hadrian,_

Harry snorted at the greeting. Father MacDara had always called Harry "Hadrian" though that wasn't his name. As a child, Harry had been one of five boys named "Harry" in his classes. With no other way to differentiate between students new names based on Harry had been established. Father MacDara had thought a good patrician name like Hadrian would do well for the parish ward and had kept to the tradition even after Harry left his primary school.

 _The Sisters and I miss you already. It seems time is always fleeting when spending it with those you love most. We all send our regards and well wishes, though Sister Mary Katherine sends a stern reminder that she is owed one cleaning session when next you visit. Something about a return of favor._

 _Friends and previous wards have contacted me about goings on in the Wizarding World as they are wont to do from time to time. I cannot say that any of us were terribly surprised. Since the day we recieved you to our hearth you have been exposed to more strange things than your age and magics could account for. Combined._

 _I have to say that things sound less than purrfect (Yes, the pun was indeed on purpose. You should smile more, my Hadrian), but we are glad to hear that the opportunity for such a close bond has been given to you. You are special, my Hadrian, and that means you will need special people around you to lead when you cannot. All men grow weary, and you are not immune._

 _I hope this letter finds you well in health and happiness. Your experience prior to leaving leads me to believe you may not be ill of body, but of spirit. A candle has continued to be lit in your name and we pray for your continued health and happiness, as always. Remember your Rosary in times of need. The Father walks with you, and we will never be far behind._

Harry gasped at the reminder of his special birthday present and he ran up stairs to his trunk, rummaging through everything until he found his new rosary. He immediately put the beaded chain over his head and went back down, hoping to find his eldest Unit member. He wanted to make sure nothing could happen to his rosary, especially without knowing just what spells had been set in the cross.

"Charlie?" Harry asked tentatively as he walked towards him.

"Mmm?" He replied absently, currently reading through a new article on Dragon feeding habits.

"Oh," Harry noticed the book. "Nevermind. I'll, um. I'll find someone else."

Charlie looked up as the tone of Harry's voice reached his brain. "What? No. Come here." He set his book aside carelessly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Harry. It's a book I've read multiple times." Charlie, fibbed slightly. He turned in his chair, sitting forward. He could see the necklace Harry held and nodded his head to it curiously. "That your's?"

"Yes. A rosary, um religious jewelry from Father MacDara and the Sisters. It was a birthday present." He fingered the beads carefully. "It's also enchanted, though Father MacDara never said just what it does."

"Interesting. I'm curious who set the spells." Charlie said, impressed at the look of it. He could feel some complex magic in it, but what he wasn't quite sure. "Your family is muggles, right?"

"Oh, yeah. They said Sirius helped them."

"Sirius?" Charlie's eyebrows came down. The name sounded familiar, and not in a good way.

"Sirius Black. My Godfather."

"WHAT? Black? Sirius Black? The mass murderer?!" Charlie stood abruptly from his chair, toppling it to the floor. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders, asking incredulously, and a little fearfully. "Who made him...how can? What are you doing wearing an object spelled by a _mass murderer_!?"

Harry blinked as he felt the hands engulf his shoulders and Charlie loomed tall and broad over him. "What? No. He's. Oh. You didn't know."

"What don't I know?"

"Sirius Black is innocent. He's always been innocent."

"Harry, if that's what he told you-"

Harry's eyes hardened and he wrenched himself free. He took a step back, his hand coming up to stop anything Charlie would have continued with. His tail whipped angrily behind him. "He didn't _tell_ me anything, Charlie. I saw it myself. Hermione and Ron did too. Sirius never killed him, he never betrayed my parents. It was a set up. I've seen Peter Pettigrew alive. He lived for years in this very house in his animagus form." Harry saw the puzzled look on Charlie's face. "Scabbers. The rat who lived well beyond the natural limit? The rat with one missing toe? The same toe that Pettigrew cut off as a finger."

He wrenched his sleeve up to show his scarred and still healing forearm. "Pettigrew was the one to kill Cedric. _He_ was the one to spell me to a headstone and slice me open for the ritual that brought Voldemort back! Don't!" He growled as he saw Charlie's hands move to touch his arm. His ears folded back and tail bristled behind him. "Don't touch me. Don't. You weren't there. Yet you dare think I am some naive teenager, Charlie Weasley. You obviously haven't kept up with life in England, so don't you dare try to judge me."

Harry stormed away, yanking his sleeve down roughly and shoving open the door. Without a look back he ran from the house and into the orchards, not stopping until he couldn't see the house nor breathe evenly.

He shoved the Rosary into his shirt and the letter into his pocket as he ran, not wanting them dropped or lost in his anger. His head was tight, ears folded back in anger, but he ignored it in favor of getting away from it all. He was mad at Charlie, yes, but more angry with himself for letting the memories get hold of his emotions again.

With a huffing breath Harry slowed and began pacing. He was past this. He'd worked through these emotions with Father MacDara all month only to lose his cool at one mention of the rat, Pettigrew. He cursed his temper again and again. He'd gone too far. It wasn't Charlie's fault he didn't know. He lived in Romania for goodness sake! Harry couldn't remember the last time Ron mentioned his entire family being together, but didn't think it had been since their visit to Egypt-before Sirius escaped.

A working vacation to bring a dragon to the reserve in Harry's first year, and again to bring dragons to the Triwizard Tournament didn't lend itself to catching up with family either, Harry supposed. And word of a mass murderer's sudden innocence was not something one explained in a letter...

With a sigh Harry sat at the base of the nearest tree, laying his head back against the trunk as he held his breath to slow his ragged breathing. He tried to clear his mind and quiet his thoughts as Father MacDara taught him, letting the still of silence take the worries away, or whatever it was that Father always said to do. Take the worries and bury them beneath a calm greater than yourself.

Harry had never really understood that idea, but he always visualized a huge boulder rolling on top of his worries. It generally helped, and when it didn't breathing steadily typically did.

Harry began to count his breaths in groups of tens.

 _1-out, 2-out, 3-out, 4-out, 5-out, 6-out, 7-out, 8-out, 9-out, 10-out, 1-out, 2-out…_

He counted the groups on his fingers until he reached 100 breaths, feeling calmer by far. When he was finally reset he reached in his pocket for the letter, wanting to finish reading. He knew he had read most when the reminder of his rosary had sent him running.

 _The Sisters wish to inquire if you are in need of a new wardrobe, with special attention to undergarments of a specific nature for the changes coming. I wish to inquire if you would like your grades, as your letters have all arrived at the Oratory of late. I have not opened them, but I know you have done your very best as we have asked. You are a good boy, my Hadrian._

 _Don't forget to write to us, Hadrian. We worry when you are away._

 _Yours with blessings,_

 _Father MacDara_

The reminder of new underwear made him blush, as talking to nuns about boxers versus briefs typically would. He was glad they asked after such parental things, though. Harry knew he would write and ask for new sets, which he was in dire need of, as soon as he was back to the Burrow.

Harry felt more comforted after reading the letter, though he felt guilty for forgetting his rosary after only a few days. He pulled it out once more and rolled the beads through his fingers. He never could get the Hail Mary recitation out of his head when he did this. It was a reminder of his childhood more than a reminder of penitence or a greater being. A comfort to him that Hail Mary meant forgiveness for him. Whether it was said for trying a new swear word the schoolboys taught him, or for smarting back to an elder. He wanted it with him always.

His mind filled with thoughts of his family, strange though they were they were still his. He missed them. He felt that he had made the transition between living with them all year to only seeing them for two months a year very well, all things considered. His first few summers he had refused to leave the Oratory during the summer, but after Sirius broke out of Azkaban Dumbledore had pulled strings to have him moved to the Burrow.

That was one of the hardest times in his young life as he enjoyed being with friends and the Weasleys were very kind, but he felt like he was being held against his will. He needed his family after the hell he had been through with the Chamber of Secrets, but instead of the counseling he would find at home he received fawning adoration from the girl he rescued and her family.

Then again the next summer he was taken early in order to experience the Quidditch World Cup, which he did enjoy, but at the expense of time with those he loved. And now he'd been moved early once more. It was tiring to constantly fight circumstances like this.

He just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, Harry felt a shock of magic and the familiar hook sink in behind his navel as a warning before, in seconds, he was gone. It was only this familiarity and the panic that it induced that allowed his magic to send a pulse out, one felt as a ringing in the ears by two men inside the Burrow.


End file.
